18 Days
by Andalusia25
Summary: It’s been eighteen days since Jim was taken hostage on a strange planet, now he’s got to make it back so he can deliver a very important message. Spock/Kirk loosely based on the song “18 Days” by Saving Abel - Epilogue added
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trek or the song "Eighteen Days" and I don't make any money off of this.**

**Eighteen Days**

**Summary: It's been eighteen days since Jim was taken hostage on a strange planet, now he's got to make it back so he can deliver a very important message. Spock/Kirk loosely based on the song "18 Days" by Saving Abel**

**Grammar Revision 3-20-10 – So sorry, I thought I had caught them all.**

It's been eighteen days since Jim Kirk was last aboard his Enterprise. He has been kept in a cell with a dirt floor, alone for the past seventeen of those days. The two Ensigns that had beamed down with him had died during the struggle when the natives had overpowered them and brought Jim back to this dingy camp. Jim was alone, tired, dirty and hungry but his will to survive has never been greater. There was a ship that was still probably orbiting this planet that needed her captain. Friends, the first true friends he had ever had, were awaiting his return, planning their rescue mission and worrying about him. Though most people thought of him as selfish, Jim was very compassionate and he was determined to get thru this hell to get back to the ones who loved him the most. For the first time, Jim was sorry that he had leapt before looking.

Suddenly one of the guards opens his door. "Stand, Kirk, and come with me." His order is growled.

Kirk did as the native ordered. Two other guards each grabbed an arm and nearly pulled him behind the leader. Jim had long since decided that the inhabitants of Ranum III looked like a cross between an Andorian and a Klingon with the manners to match, but they smelled even worse than the Klingons Jim had encountered. They had dragged him down a long hall way lit up with old-fashioned torches. It was more like a horror film of old than a real planet. The long tunnel finally gave way to a domed room with tables sporadically filling the open space. Several other military looking males (or at least Jim thought they were males) were eating at different tables, fighting with each other. There was a huge bon fire in the middle of the room sending smoke curling towards the top of the dome. As it had no outlet, Jim's eyes burned with the ash and he choked on the fumes.

The guards marched him up to what must be the throne of their leader. The male had long hair that was unkept and was dressed in the same militant looking armor only it was a tad bit cleaner. The man-thing was snarling at Jim as he was pushed forward on his knees to bow. "I am D'Vanik." He snarled. "You are the proud Captain Kirk." His voice was getting closer. Without warning he kicked Jim in the mouth while his guards held the human down. "You won't be so proud by the time I get through with you. It will be a pleasure since you are so beautiful by human standards." He yanked back Jim's head with a handful of hair. The look in his eyes was enough to turn Jim's stomach. "If you ever make it back to your precious ship you will be nothing but a shell of a man, but I would not count on you making it off my planet alive. You are to be my new play thing." His next kick was to Jim's stomach. "I will break you, human."

Jim's mind reeled with the pain. These things, whatever in the hell they were, were even stronger than Spock. He grimaced at the thought of his first officer, he had been able to keep all thoughts of Spock tucked safely in the back of his mind. Red hot anger at being stuck on this stinking asshole of a world for eighteen days away from his crew and First Officer surged through him. Jim flung his head up in defiance. "I won't give you the damn pleasure of taking my life, you asshole." Using the guards as leverage, he heaved his legs up to land a solid kick on D'Vanik's chest with his right leg and a bone-crunching kick to his jaw with his left. The guards, shocked by his movement, loosened the hold on Jim's arms so he was able to flip right out of their grasp.

It only took a second for the room to realize what had happened. In that small time frame, Jim had landed several feet away and was running in the opposite direction of the tunnel he had been down already. He might have no clue where he was going, but any where had to be better than where he had been. This was the first chance Jim had been given to make a run for it, and he was going to take advantage of it. There was another tunnel that appeared to be illuminated with natural light. That seemed to be just as good of a choice as any, so Jim barreled down it. He had learned during his stay with the filthy natives that they were not the quickest of creatures. So, he was running at top speed. The hallway was short and opened into what looked like a courtyard. There were several more guards who had even longer reaction times than the ones following him that just watched him run past. Had he not been running for his life, Jim might have thought the situation was comical.

Running across the courtyard and into the field of red grass, Jim was trying to take in his surroundings. It had been nightfall when they had been captured so there was no way for Jim to tell from which direction they had been brought into camp. _Of course_, he thought as pushed his legs faster, _that is just my freaking luck_. He had put several meters between him and his captors in a very short amount of time but if he was going to keep that distance, he was going to have to find some cover. The only 'cover' he could spot was a dense pocket of strangely colored trees to his left. That would have to work. Slightly altering course, he pushed himself faster to reach his sanctuary. He would need all the extra time he could get to climb one of those trees to a safe distance and hide until they grew bored looking for him. Another thing he had learned about this culture, they didn't like heights at all and they got bored really easy. That's why after only seventeen days they had decided to finally let him out of his cage, their look-alikes would have kept him locked up for atleast three more weeks to drain his resolve.

Jim raced into the purple forest. He foraged ahead several meters until the bright sunlight was filtered through the shade giving him more cover. Ducking behind a large tree, he listened for foot steps. Finding it strange that he could not hear anyone chasing him, he peered around the tree. There was no one behind him. _Ok, that is weird._ Jim thought to himself and he slid down to rest on the leaf covered ground. _They don't like heights, they can't run and now they don't like trees. So how in the hell did they manage to create a warp engine?!_ Jim slammed his head against the tree and huffed. There were days it really sucked to be him.

Well, if they weren't going to follow him, he could take his time and explore a little of his oasis. He got up and dusted off his pants. The leaves shaded the hot sun creating a protective cocoon around the young blonde. If he ignored the colors it was like he was back in southern California. A small smile spread across his lips. He had promised Spock they would go on an excursion when they were back on Earth. Spock wanted to learn more about the indigenous life forms on Earth and the best way to do that was to go camping. Jim's heart leapt at the thought of his rock-steady First Officer. He really had missed Spock while he had been stuck on this God-forsaken planet, even more than he had missed Bones. His cheeks puffed out of his breath as he squenched his eyes shut trying not to think about Spock. It was very unprofessional and very distracting.

In the distance Jim spotted a small stream with emerald water. His throat ached at the sound of the gentle babble. Knowing that Bones would kill him if was here and Spock would give him a ninety minutes lecture on how un-intelligent his action were, Jim raced towards the water. If he was going to die on his dumbass planet, it was not going to be from dehydration. He dipped his hands into the water and brought it to his mouth. It was cool against his throat. It was on his second gulp that he tasted how sweet it was. He drank several more fists full before submersing his whole head in the refreshing stream. He took once last drink before moving to sit against a tree. This place was beautiful; Jim couldn't understand the native's aversion to such a place.

As Jim was musing, lost in his own thoughts of how much Spock would have liked to see this place and explore it with him, a low sound, like a growl, brought him back to the present. Jim's eyes scanned the clearing for whatever in the hell was making that noise. On the opposite bank, nearly directly across from him, crouched an animal that looked like a Vulcan Sehlat mixed with an Earth Rhinoceros. It clearly only had eyes for Jim. He scrambled to stand as the huge beast began to charge across the small stream.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**Review and tell me what you think, pretty please. Is it worth continuing? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Ok, so that was a really good cliffhanger, maybe even too good, but I had to get you to keep reading some how, right?**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**D'Vanik POV ~ It's going to explain the how's and why's of Jim's capture, but I am not going to develop the 'bad' guys' character too far. This is kinda like an FYI chapter.**

D'Vanik kicked the squirming mass, which happened to be his second in command begging forgiveness at his feet, away. The rest of his men had jumped back away from him to avoid the same treatment as he paced in his anger. Captain Kirk had slipped right thru their fingers. It had been a simple child's race, but Kirk had proven to be much faster than his army like an older child with longer legs. He threw the closest object, his table, into the wall shrieking in defeat. It had been too simple! Now _they_ were on their way to collect _their_ trophy and D'Vanik was empty handed. Kirk had run right out of his open door and into the Batlu's lair. And his worthless army had been too scared of the damn woodland creature to go in after him. He picked up his large chair and splintered it on the wall. Kirk was dead already; no man had ever survived the vicious animal's attack.

It had been eighteen days since the natives of Ranum III had managed to capture the human. Their primitive EMP-like broadcasters had interfered with the ship's ability to beam the crew back up or establish contact, effectively stranding the crew and delaying reinforcements. D'Vanik's men had quickly attacked and captured the leader and killed the rest of the team, right after sunset. Once the physician had verified the DNA of the human was a match to James T. Kirk, they had fired outlawed but extremely effective land-to-orbit missiles. The Enterprise had taken several major hits to the engine and weapons because they were not expecting such an attack and their shields were lowered. They had been completed blind-sided. The intent had not been to ruin the ship, but trap it in orbit until _they _arrived. D'Vanik sank down into a nearby chair, his men still giving him a wide girth, letting his mind wrap around the day's events.

Kirk had been given high doses of native herbs that weakened humans in the ample meals they had given him. It would have made it easier to hold him captive. The natives had kept him hidden in a cell that was reinforced, so that even if Enterprise had been able to use their transporter, they would not have been able to locate their captain. D'Vanik had enjoyed watching the fine human specimen stalk in his cage like a wild, unbroken beast. Kirk would not be allowed from the cell until he had shown signs of weakness. It had been the perfect plan, followed to the letter with only one minor problem: no one had made sure that Kirk had actually eaten the herb. And from the looks of the physical feat he had just executed, he hadn't eaten a damn bite of it. D'Vanik slammed his fist down on the arms of the chair. The only sign of weakness Kirk had shown was that he had stopped pacing in his cell and tormenting his guards. Kirk had not been weakened at all; he had just further planned his escape.

D'Vanik stopped for a moment in his brooding to reflecting a moment on the physical agility of the Captain. His muscles had moved with such precision. His kicks had landed squarely, sure to leave a mark. D'Vanik had hopped to elicit an emotional response from the human with his remarks, but he had not been prepared for such fury. He slightly wished the words he had muttered had been the truth that he would make Jim his own plaything, but _they _wanted to be the ones that broke him. So his hands would not ever leave marks on the perfect skin.

Deciding that he could stand to loose a few men to ensure that Kirk was really dead; he turned to face the huddled group. "I want ten of you to go into the Batlu's lair and retrieve the body of James Kirk. I don't care who it is, but makes sure it happens or you will wished the _Batlu_ had killed you." D'Vanik growled as he stomped across the great hall. He would have to contact them and explain what had happened. Theywere not going to be happy with him once they found out how easy it had been for Kirk to slip away.

**A/N: thanks for reading**

**So, are you interested in the next chapter? How'd you like this once? Please hit the review button and tell me.**

**The next chapter will be from the Enterprise's side, do you want Spock or McCoy POV? Push the little button and let me know!**

**~Anda**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Spock's POV**

It's been eighteen days since he could look at the Captain's chair. Even now as acting Captain, Spock refused to sit in it or allow anyone else to even disturb it. This was worse than when Pike was captured. Jim was his Captain, his friend, the man who had taught him so much about what it meant to be human. Jim had brought light into Spock's darkness with his smile. But Spock had not noticed just how dark it was until the light had been taken from him.

The situation was taking a heavy toll on a man who was supposed to suppress all emotion. It felt more like a lifetime since he had last touched Jim on the transporter pad. It had been a simple pat on the shoulder, but Spock remembered exactly how Jim's muscles had felt under his hand. He remembered the light-hearted smile Jim had flashed him as he was beaming down. Spock shut his eyes, only to find perfect blue eyes with a wide smile staring back at him. The half-Vulcan had not been able to sleep since that day. He was suffering from nightmares much worse than those of his childhood, spending night after night running down darkened hallways calling out for Jim and not receiving a reply. The Commander fought the urge to shake his head, and began to check for any progress reports on his PADD.

Ten minutes after the landing party reported successful transport, Enterprise lost all contact with the three men. Four hours later, twelve land-to-orbit missiles had severely damaged the ship. There had been no warning, so the shields had been down inviting tragedy. 25% of the crew population had died instantly, another 15% had died before the end of the day and 10% were injured enough to stay in Med Bay for upwards of fourteen days. The crew did not understand what had happened. Logically, he had tried to explain to the crew that the Enterprise would not have been expecting a missile attack from the planet below because such artillery had been outlawed in the Federation over one hundred years ago. He did not try to explain the absence of the Captain however and no one dared to ask the Vulcan about Jim's well being.

Scotty had been severely injured in the attack, burns covered most of the man's body. McCoy had to attend to him one on one for thirteen days. Also, the Med Bay had been damaged so McCoy was running low on supplies and able body staff. The ship had been successfully crippled. They had no propulsion, minimum life support and no communication or transport capability. Who ever had attacked them had done so with maximum efficiency. But now, Scotty had finally been released from Med Bay to return to his miracle working duties.

Bringing himself from his thoughts, Spock decided that any reports would not be entered into the computer system until a later time. Logically, they would have all be commed to the helm. "Mr. Sulu, do you have any report of repairs?" Spock asked in his quite tone from his stance beside the Captain's chair.

A very tired voice answered him. "Yes, sir. Scotty says that the warp engine will be back online in five days, transporter in ten and life support is almost back to optimum efficiency." Sulu turned in his chair to face his commanding officer.

Spock could see the dark circles under the Asian's eyes. He knew the man had not been able to acquire proper rest, but there was nothing Spock could do. Sulu was the only pilot who had not been injured. "Thank you, Mr. Sulu." He knew his voice was full of compassion but he was too tired to care, even for a Vulcan, eighteen days was too long without rest. "Miss Uhura, have you been able to reestablish communication with Star Fleet?" He turned to face the young woman.

Nyota was in her standard work jumpsuit, currently testing the wires in her consol for shortages. "No, sir, I am still trying to identify the problem." She had not turned to face him.

Spock knew that was delicate work. "Please advise me when you have succeeded."

Nyota nodded and returned to her work.

Deciding he would be of much better use in another area, Spock strode towards the intra-level ladders. "Mr. Sulu, you have the con. I am going to offer my services in other departments." Spock was not sure but he believed there had been an 'aye, sir' before the air lock shut. The two areas that were in need of assistance the most were Med Bay and Engineering. Seeing that Med Bay was closest, Spock would stop there first to offer his skills. If it was not needed, he was sure to be put to use in Engineering with Scotty. Climbing down the ladder in the semi-darkness, Spock tried to only focus on the task at hand.

Spock walked into the organized flurry of activity in the Med Bay. Trying to stay out from under foot, Spock began to hunt for Dr. McCoy. Two empty bays later, Spock found Christine Chapel. "Nurse Chapel, I am looking for Dr. McCoy." He pretended not to see the worry and anxiety in the female's eyes as he waited on her reply.

Christine lowered her PADD, visually inspecting the Commander. "Dr. McCoy is finally resting. He has not slept in the last eighteen days." Spock raised both eyebrows. "He has dosed himself with every illegal stimulant he has ever confiscated from the crew. I finally had to put a stop to it and let his body try to balance itself before I lost the best damn CMO I have ever worked for." She straightened up to full height daring Spock to retort. When he stayed silent, she continued. "While Dr. McCoy is incapacitated, I am acting CMO. How can the acting CMO be of service to the acting Captain?" Christine winced as she watched Spock visible shrink at the reminder Jim was still lost on the damn planet below.

Lowering his eyes, Spock clasped his hands behind his back. "I have come to offer my assistance." His words were soft.

Christine resisted the motherly urge to pull Spock in for a comforting hug. "Mr. Spock, I am afraid that Med Bay is currently staffed adequately for the volume of patients we have left." She knew he was looking to submerse himself in work to keep his mind occupied, but she had nothing to offer him.

Nodding Spock turned to leave without bothering to say farewell. He would report to Engineering where Scotty would surely be able to keep him from having to think about the odds of Jim surviving after being off the Enterprise for eighteen days.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**Ok, so a 'sad' Vulcan might be a tad OOC, but not really in comparison to 'Amok Time'.**

**Reviews are loved, so the power of the eyebrow compels you to hit the button!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Kirk's POV (I had thought about doing it from the Batlu's POV, but that would have been really weird) Enjoy**

The huge beast was plowing through the small stream locked on Jim's location. Jim turned and ran, trying not to look like a little school girl. _Oh yeah, smart move Jim. Let's try to OUTRUN the damn thing. Didn't the same thing happen to me on Delta Vega? What is up with my luck?_ He snarled his lip but kept running. Unfortunately it seemed that D'Vanik's men were the only slow creatures on this damn planet because this nasty beast was gaining ground, and there was not a lot of ground separating it from the human. Deciding the best plan was to get out of its reach, Jim headed towards the closest tree which thankfully happened to be one of the tallest. He ducked to the backside and started climbing limbs. _Higher, higher, higher_. He grunted with effort as he clawed his way up the tree. Maybe he had enough luck that this monster couldn't climb.

Surprisingly, his luck held as the creature began circling the base of the tree unable to climb up. Jim had really pissed this thing off. It started ramming the tree with its huge front horn, screeching loudly. Every time it made contact with the trunk, the whole tree shook. _Good thing this is more of a sequoia than a maple. _Jim clutched his limb tightly. If he fell from this height, the impact alone would probably kill him. Jim tried to scan the forest from his new vintage point, but between the shaking and him leaning over to keep from falling he couldn't see too much. The woodland seemed to be several kilometers in length but much shorter in width, or at least he thought so but he was being shaken so bad he might be mistaken. It was as if this patch of forest was a fence between two separate lands. Before he could muse any further on that thought, he caught a glimpse of D'Vanik's men heading towards them.

Thinking quickly, he slowly worked his golden tunic up and off his torso. If the army had been that afraid of this beast, then it must be known to eat people, right? Jim threw the shirt down towards the beast. It went ballistic, pawing it into the dirt and screeching even louder. The plus side was that it stopped ramming the tree, but the down side was that the noise was leading the men straight towards his hiding spot. Jim tried to slow his breathing and laid completely still against the limb. He didn't think they would be able to climb up to get him, but it would really suck if the defender of the known-universe died up a purple tree on a backwoods planet.

By the time the group of ten made it to Jim's tree the beast was long gone, leaving only his ruined tunic in the dirt behind it and a very bored Jim Kirk twenty meters from the ground. One of the front guards spotted it immediately and held it up. "J'Mech, it is the human's clothing." He handed it over to what Jim assumed was the leader.

J'Mech smelled the shirt and handed it to another in the group. "It is the human's. We must take it back to D'Vanik. It seems that the Batlu beat us to the human." Jim strained to hear the conversation, he was really glad this group was as dumb as he hoped. "P'Bock, you will tell him." He turned around to face the one who was holding Jim's tunic.

P'Bock took a step back and dropped the gold shirt. "Why must I be the one to tell him?" Panic filled the native's voice. Jim surmised that this one was younger than the rest judging by his reaction and his diminutive stature.

J'Mech stalked towards P'Bock and growled in his face as he towered over him. "Because you are his son, he will be less likely to kill you. And you were in charge of the soldiers in the yard. Your group let him get away to begin with." J'Mech turned on his heel and marched back towards the hold.

All of the men left following their leader, but P'Bock. Jim was afraid that he might have seen him out of the corner of his eye and was going to bring him back to his father to make amends, but the Ramunian stood still. He swooped down and picked up the uniform. "Human, you are better off dead than alive to have to endure what my father has planned." He sighed. "In a short time, I will be joining you. Not even D'Vanik's son is allowed to fail." Slowly he turned to follow his troop.

Jim was nearly sad for the kid. He understood living in the shadow of your father. Jim shook his head and took a deep breath. He could not feel compassion towards the enemy, no matter how much he was naturally inclined. He was slightly worried about what the kid had meant about him being better off dead than what D'Vanik had planned for him, though. Being a star ship captain meant constantly being at risk of kidnap or death, but why hadn't they already done to him what they had planned during the seventeen days he was their _guest_?

After he had counted to a hundred in six Earth Languages and four xeno languages, Jim slowly began to descend from his lofty perch. D'Vanik might think he was dead for the moment, but eventually if he didn't make it off the planet, he would find out otherwise. For the first time, Jim began to doubt that the Enterprise was still in orbit. Spock was a logical man; he would have calculated the likelihood of Jim still being alive eighteen days into the mission. _It's been eighteen days, but it feels more like a lifetime_. Even Jim knew the odds were not in his favor. But would Spock have left without being sure? Part of Jim told him no, but the part that remembered nearly being choked to death disagreed. He would worry about loyalties and calculations later.

Deciding the best course of action would be to keep this patch of forest between him and the army. He jumped clear of the tree, shaking away any doubts of his First. He needed to be several kilometers deep into the other countryside before nightfall. Not that he would get any sleep, but he didn't want to meet that Batlu thing again in the dark. Stretching his limbs, he took off at a trot in the opposite direction as the doomed P'Bock. Jim did not like having to run away from a fight, but he was going to have to change his bar-brawl state of mind if he was going to live a few more years. He would run this time with a clear conscious so he would be alive to fight the next time, alongside his First Officer.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**I made up even more names, hope they don't sound too far out there. I'm not sure how far up a tree in meters you have to be to die if you fall, so if I'm wrong please forgive me.**

**I didn't really mean for P'Bock to get portrayed as an innocent pawn, but I think it's a good idea.**

**Please hit the review button and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**This is from Scotty and Spock POV**

Life Support had been completely repaired before the Commander had made his way down from Med Bay. As soon as Spock walked into Engineering, Scotty was reporting on all the details of the repairs attaching himself in the Commander's side, filling the spot that had been reserved by Jim. But now was not the time for such thoughts, he earnestly began listening to all Scotty had managed to repair. Though Scotty had barely been out of Med Bay for five hours, he had already accomplished more than the entire Engineering department had in eighteen days. They had walked thru the department, stepping over the bodies stretched across the floor of those who were in deep concentration connecting wires and making delicate repairs, heading towards the now-useless warp drive.

Scotty frowned up at the core, like a mother who was disappointed in a child. "Of all the problems that worry me, this warp drive gives me the most fit. We must have it operational if we want to escape those barbarians, and soon." He sighed and shook his head, running one hand thru his thinning hair while the other waved in the air as he spoke. "Chekov is workin' on the transporter under my strict supervision. He should have it completely re-fit much quicker than I could have." The he straightened to his full height to address his commanding officer, like it had been Spock who had doubted him, not his own inner thoughts. "In my initial assessment of the situation I forgot to take into account the dedication of this crew. We will be fully operational in less than three days. I'll swear to it, Commander." Even the Vulcan could see the understanding, the knowledge in the Scot's eyes.

Not knowing exactly how to respond to the compassion the human was showing towards him and his delicate 'situation', Spock turned his head. "I believe that I could be of some assistance to you in repairing the warp core." Spock knew that concentrating on the warp drive reconfigurations was exactly what he needed. Because he did not need to recalibrate the odds that Jim Kirk was still alive on the hostile planet below the marooned ship.

Scotty nodded and led the way. "Mr. Spock, you might ought ta put some of the cover-alls on, just for safety's sake." Scotty handed the other man his extra pair and pulled on his thick gloves. "We cannae be lettin' you get hurt." He mumbled the last more to himself than his companion.

Spock accepted the cover-alls, slipping into them with ease born of redundancy. Though Spock was a science officer, he had always shared a secret passion for engineering. The science (well, he preferred to think of it as science, as engineering was technically a science, he could argue that point all day) behind the warp core dilithum crystals was fascinating to him. So, he and Scotty began their delicate work of coaxing the petulant warp core into a proper functioning rhythm.

Scotty worked beside Spock in near silence. He had never been particularly close to the Vulcan, but it wasn't to say they were at odds with each other either. They just rarely had the chance to cross each other's path. Scotty knew, without a doubt, that Spock really missed the Captain. Although Vulcans were said not to show any emotion, Scotty could see small changes in Spock. There was an emptiness to him, in his eyes now. Spock missed his best friend, and Scotty could understand his dilemma. He could only imagine how he would feel if it were Keenser down there instead of Jim. It was hard enough for the crew to deal with Jim being down there, but it must be nearly impossible for Spock because they were so close. Of course, you wouldn't just wrap your arms around a Vulcan and comfort him, so Scotty would have to find another way of doing the job right.

Although Spock had not worked alongside Scotty before, he was well aware CEO preferred to speak out loud to his ship. But experiencing the man cooing at an inanimate object first hand was slightly unnerving. Every time he made an adjustment or clipped a wire he would speak in hushed tones that he was 'going to make everything alright'. Though some how in the hours they spent ducking under conduits and laying under ducts, Spock had come to find it soothing for him as well. Maybe it was just the human interaction or the pleasant words or even the love Scotty had for the ship, but something in those words and his tone had relaxed him and his worry for Jim. As illogical as it sounded, hearing Scotty be a human reminded Spock of all the surprising attributes humans had, of all the 'luck' Jim Kirk seemed to have. If anyone could survive these vicious natives, it was Jim. A heaviness that Spock had been unaware of or cared to think too deeply about had been lifted from him. They would repair the Enterprise and they would get her captain back on board, soon.

Out of the corner of his eye, Scotty could see that Spock had begun to relax, well he had relaxed like a Vulcan which meant he had quit slouching and got more rigid. His posture was just a little more straight and his shoulders a little more square, he was back to being the 'stick in the mud' that McCoy called him. Whatever Scotty had done, he was glad he had done it. They would repair this ship and they would get Jim back. It was not a question of 'if' it was a question of 'when' and Scotty was sure to make the 'when' sooner than later.

Nearing the end of their six-straight hour, Scotty's stomach began to protest its emptiness. Laughing slightly as Spock raised an eyebrow at a particularly loud rumble, Scotty stood up and dusted himself off. "Although I would much rather spend time working on my lovely, I think it's time I found myself a sandwich. Would you care to join me, Mr. Spock?" Scotty held out a gloved hand to help up the officer.

Spock nodded in agreement taking Scotty's hand, as it was shielded against skin to skin contact. He dusted himself off as well, following the older man to the make-shift locker room. They stripped off the cover-alls and headed towards the mess. Spock followed Scotty into the turbo lift. Neither man spoke they were lost in their own thoughts. It was not until Spock had done several calculations in his head regarding the repairs already made against what was left to be done, that he spoke as they exited the lift. "I believe Mr. Scott that we have made excellent progress in such a short time." That was a huge compliment coming from him. As they made their way down to the mess hall, they nodded to all the crewmembers in the corridor. Most looked haggard, but none looked as burdened as they had.

Scotty stepped into the mess and headed straight for the replicator. "I do believe you are right, Mr. Spock." He ordered five ham and cheese sandwiches with chips and a large drink. "I do believe that with your help I can cut my estimate down even more." He gathered his food and sat at the first available table.

Spock sat across from him with his vegetable medley. "I do hope you are correct. Every moment we can save is valuable." For a moment those brown eyes held the emptiness from before.

Scotty swallowed his bite. "Mr. Spock, I don't mean to dally in your personal affairs, but I know that you are very worried about the Captain. But I truly believe that Jim will be alright. If it were anyone else, I would be preparing a torpedo casing for a burial, but with Jim I think I should be findin' something good to drink for his return celebration." He bit his lip watching Spock eye him. When he did not argue or reprimand him for speaking out of turn, he continued. "I know that the two of you are the closest of friends, I know this is hard for you. But we will get him back. In four days time he will be back to pushing your buttons and stealing my sandwiches." He smiled across the table.

In a very rare moment, the corner of Spock's mouth turned up just a fraction. "I believe you." That was all he said, but Scotty understood. Those three words let Scotty know that he was right and that Spock was tormented, hurting and afraid. And the Scot also knew that the best thing for the Vulcan to do was to keep busy.

Shoveling down the rest of their lunch, the two men went back to their work. They had a captain to beam up and they weren't going to wait another eighteen days to see his smiling face.

**A/N: thanks for reading!**

**So, Whatcha think? Please hit the button and tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Kirk's POV **

**A little humor, a little of Kirk-chasing…**

Two of the things that Jim Kirk really did not like about himself were the facts that he had no internal concept of time or direction. He knew he had been walking in this direction, which ever one it was, for a while, a good while but what direction or how long totally escaped him. Of course he could always play it off that it was because he was on an alien planet, now, but if someone had ran into him at the Academy he'd been in the same boat. Thankfully with Spock around he hadn't needed to worry about either one of those facts, the man was a walking compass and Rolex. But now he was alone, it'd been eighteen days since he'd seen that pale face, and that fact was really burning a hole in his blonde head. Other than Bones, Spock was his best friend. It hurt like hell to be so close yet so far away.

His tree had been in the middle of the width of the forest. Neither the Batlu nor D'Vanik's men had spotted him on his way out. Lady Luck, it seemed, was courting him once more. He had tried to be stealthy making his way across the flat grass land, but it was not going so well. The grass was not tall and there were no trees. The best thing he had going for him was that he was head to toe in his blacks. The foreign sun seemed to have stopped moving half-way between its zenith and setting, so there were long shadows. It was just enough to make Jim feel more comfortable about walking in the open. Strangely enough Jim could not see the first settlement or evidence of higher life forms any where within his view. Even on a primitive planet, that was odd. For the most part he had been wandering aimlessly, after all he had no destination other than the Enterprise. The only change in the dull scenery was a hill up ahead. Deciding that was the best place to get a better look at his country side, he headed towards it.

Jim might be a genius, but he got bored really fast. So he had decided to play a game to occupy himself. He was going to count the number of times he heard Bones' voice in his head tell him 'I'm a doctor, Jim, not a' whatever or how many time he heard Spock's voice say 'Fascinating' or 'Illogical'. So far, Spock was kicking Bones' butt 30-14. Maybe he didn't know how long he'd been walking or in which direction, but he knew exactly what his two best friends would say had they been here with him.

Placing one foot in front of the other, Jim trudged up the hill, it was one of those that looked really small but was freaking huge by the time you got to it. On this embankment the white human stuck out like a sore thumb even worse than on the grass. The higher he went, the more paranoid he became. What if there was something else on this asshole of a planet watching him? He tried to shake the thought but it lingered on prickling his skin.

He was so lost in his little 'competition' that he almost didn't hear the low growl behind him. The blood in his veins turned to ice as he stopped and slowly turned to face whatever in the hell had decided to make its presence known. His azure eyes fell upon yet another beast. This one was less than ten meters away down below him and it looked like an Earth Saber Tooth Tiger only bigger with more teeth and pink. _Just what the hell do I do now? Fate is such a fickle bitch. _Jim tested the 'if you don't move they won't see you' theory. Well, that didn't work, the thing kept coming at him crouched down ready to strike.

So, phase two was to run as fast as he could. He took off running at top speed hoping this thing didn't have any Cheetah in its bloodline. _Do have a sign that says: "Eat me I taste like chicken"? _Running up-hill was really hard, just like Bones told him it was. Funny that he would have to find out on his own with a damn over-grown Easter bunny with teeth chasing him. The thing was getting closer. _Didn't I just do this with that other thing? _The top of the hill was not grass covered, but stone. How in the hell he had ever thought it was small and 'quaint' was beyond him. Jim was grunting with effort, the loose gravel at the top of the hill was flinging behind him just pissing the thing off more.

Finally he dropped over the other side of what was more like Mount Armstrong than a hill. The thing jumped over the top landing in front of him. His eyes darted around searching for something to hide behind. He was James T. Kirk; he was not going to be killed by something that was _pink_. To his left was a boulder against the side of the hill with a small crack in-between. He might be able to fit in there, but this damn thing sure couldn't. So, remembering his soccer days, he faked to the right and bolted to the left. Easter Bunny, as he had decided to name it, fell for it just long enough for him to get a head start.

The gravel was flying as he pumped his legs to make it to his hiding spot in time. Easter Bunny was not very pleased that his quick dinner was getting away. It roared in protest and clawed after him. As he slammed his body into the 'shelter' which was more of a crack in the hillside, Easter Bunny caught up with him. Before Jim could squeeze any further towards the back, its claw had sliced open his calf. Jim let out a strangled cry has he pushed his body further away from the pink monster. With no room to bend over or bring his leg up to his hands, he pressed the wound into the stone wall trying to stop of the torrent of blood.

Easter Bunny had licked its paw to get a taste of Jim's blood while the human gulped in lungfuls of air. But then it did the most peculiar thing. It made a face like Jim made when Bones slipped him something green at lunch and simply walked away. It did not like the way he tasted. Jim didn't know whether to be relieved or pissed. He could tell that thing many women who would have disagreed, Jim Kirk tasted great. The blood loss was affecting his brain, he decided.

Slowly, creeping out of the tight spot, Jim made sure that Easter Bunny was really gone. Satisfied when he spied no pink fur, he came back into the open. He slowly sank down on the gravel to inspect his injury. Its claw had gone pretty damn deep through his gastrocnemius. _I can't be too bad off if I can remember the name of that damn muscle. Way to go Bones. _He ripped off the bottom of his shredded pants leg and tied it around his wound. Now he was injured, missing a large amount of blood and the freaking sun had finally decided to set. Could it get any worse? At least over-grown pink rabid Easter Bunnies didn't like the taste of human blood.

He half crawled/half dragged himself back towards his hiding spot. There would be no way he could climb down this steep bank tonight. This would be his camp for the night. Shifting trying to get comfortable, he leaned against the boulder and stared up at the stars. Before sleep claimed him, he slightly hoped that his best friends, Spock his reason and McCoy his compassion, were fairing better than he was down here alone.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. **

**I hope you enjoyed injured!Kirk. **

**Please don't be offended that I named the creature "Easter Bunny" it was just meant as a joke.**

**Please hit the button and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Wow this story has had over 1800 hits already! I'm so happy! Me and Ramoth are dancing! Shout out to MirrorFlower and BookWorm, thanks for y'all's continued support. And to all the others who have commented – Thanks!**

**Ok, um *cough* here we go…**

**Bones' POV because 6 chapters is way too long without Bones **

Ever so slowly, the dark fog the Chief Medical Officer had been peacefully curled into was replaced with the pulsing white light of the Med Bay. Bones cracked one eye open and glanced quickly at his surroundings before shutting it back tight. His head was pounding. Some part of him knew that Chapel had been trying to do him a huge favor by getting rid of all the stimulants he had pumped into his own body with little regard for his own health, at the moment he didn't seem inclined to remember the fact his charge nurse was on his side though. He knew that he had broken several Star Fleet Regulations by downing so many and staying awake for so long, but all in all the means justified the end. Or at least that is how Bones looked at it; Christine Chapel was a whole different story. Bones groaned as he forced himself into a sitting position. Damn did it hurt.

"I see the good doctor has managed to once again join the land of the living." Christine's voice was soft, knowing he would have a headache. She pressed the hypo to his neck gently and handed him a cup of coffee. "Spock was down here looking for you earlier. I think you two are having a competition to see who can look more like hell. So far, it's a pretty tight race." She busied herself gathering new clothes for him so she wouldn't have to notice the glares he shot her.

Bones grunted in reply. He was thankful and irritated all at the same time. He took a sip of the coffee letting the warm liquid soothe his scratchy throat. "What time is it? What have I missed other than the Pointy Eared Elf?" He slowly stood up, most of his joints and ligaments popping in protest, and stretched his arms over his head as he let out a huge yawn.

Christine smiled and turned to face him. Taking him by the elbow, she walked with him, actually she led him to the showers; so that he knew she was serious he needed one and she was not going to argue the point with him. "It's only been six hours, McCoy. You have not missed anything other than Spock's visit. And I handled that just fine, thank you very much." She turned her back to him busying herself starting his shower as he began to peel off his used uniform. There was only one dressing/shower room in Med Bay in the 23rd century. She had seen McCoy change countless times, but that fact never stopped her from blushing. Only this time she had no excuse for her reddened cheeks, her last adrenaline rush had been over two days ago. She may have feigned to have no romantic feelings for her superior, but that didn't mean she didn't know how gorgeous he was. If anyone on board didn't know Leonard McCoy was hot, they were either dead or Vulcan, and the second was up for debate.

Bones rolled his eyes as he stripped off the remainder of his clothing before stepping under the warm cascade. He had worked alongside Christine Chapel long enough to know that it was just easier for him to do as she instructed than waste time arguing with her before he finally relented. Although he would never admit it to her, this shower was one of the best ideas in the last two weeks. He scrubbed harder over his body as he realized he couldn't remember his last shower. The drugs had driven the usually impeccable Dr. McCoy to the farthest grips of sanity. He washed, rinsed and repeated several times before climbing out. Wrapping the towel around his slim hips, he headed towards the sink. He brushed his teeth three times before deciding they were clean enough for the time being.

Thankfully, Chapel had left him in peace to pull on his new clothing. He knew the equal rights between the genders thing was a good idea, but who ever invented it did not have such a good looking nursing staff. Of course he had been in too much pain to argue, not to mention he could smell himself. The hypo she had jabbed into his neck was helping relieve most of the headache and the warm water had helped relieve his muscle stiffness. Space was rough on an old county doctor. He finished dressing and made his way back to the Med Bay.

Christine observed McCoy closely under her critical gaze as he made his way over to her. He was not limping as bad as before the shower and he showed no signs of discomfort from what was sure to have been a ragging headache any longer. She jerked her head towards his office and led the way knowing he would follow. She had replicated them some lunch, because she had not seen McCoy eat in the last week and she'd been too busy the week previous to pay attention. Those drugs had really done strange things to his body and habits. She took her normal seat on the other side of his desk resting her plate of salad and fruit in her lap.

"You are the best nurse any where, Christy, I don't care what Spock says about you." He smiled at her, eyes twinkling in mischief. He took his seat and dug into his meal of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans. It was just like his grandmother used to make, well except for the bland replicated taste. He smiled once again as he added salt to fix that problem. "So, tell me exactly what our situation is now." He dug into his meal awaiting her reply.

Christine shook her head sadly. "Our supplies are running critically low. Most of the injured are now back amongst the working. The nurses are still rotating on critical staffing patterns, which you can call off at your discretion." He waved her to continue, they both new it was too soon to stop the six hour refresh pattern currently in place. "Scotty has fixed life support so we are not being rationed any more. He and Spock are working to correct the warp drive and Chekov is working on the transporter." She didn't look at him when she reported the last.

Bones dropped his fork down on the plate. It rattled in the silent office. "Jim." That was all he could get out. Some how in his drug induced haze, he had forgotten that his best friend was still stuck on the damn planet below. He had forgotten the utter horror at knowing the same bastards that were firing on the Enterprise had probably taken his best friend hostage or worse. He had forgotten the last eighteen days was not quite a result of Kirk Diplomacy but of some nefarious force toying with the Enterprise. They were still a floating bull's eye, in perfect position for any number of crazy ass enemies to take advantage of then. But Jim, Jim was in the most danger.

Christy's heart broke for him. "We have not been able to establish communication, yet." She reached out and held his hand. "McCoy, they will find him. They will bring him back and he will be alright." She starred into his eyes her words ringing with resolve.

Bones squeezed her hand. "And when has the great Nurse Chapel ever been wrong?" He shot her a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

She was a nurse, she knew when a man was suffering, and seeing McCoy like this told her that he was in pain. Quickly, before she came back to her senses, she set her lunch aside and stepped around the desk, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He stiffened at first, but within seconds he was shifting so he could better return the hug. "Of all the people in this universe, Jim Kirk has the strongest will to survive. He will be ok, Leonard." She whispered her hope, her prayer into his hair.

Bones held Christy tight for a few more minutes before releasing her. Part of him was truly comforted by the gentle embrace, albeit slightly shocked by this new gesture, and wanted to stay with her here in this moment, but the other part of him needed to be doing something to get Jim back on board this ship before he was too far broke for him to repair. "I need to go see Spock. I'm sure they have a plan and I want to help. You can handle Med Bay without me for a while, right?" Christy still stood beside him, her blue eyes searching his.

Nodding, Chapel moved away from the CMO. She had done her duty and comforted him, but her arms were not Jim's. Even if she was his close friend, she was not his best friend. "I am perfectly capable, McCoy." She sat back down in her chair to resume her lunch shooting him a glare for doubting her.

Bones headed towards the door. As he walked by Christy he squeezed her shoulder. "I would not be able to make it on his crazy ass ship without you, Christy. You are my lifeline." He bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you." And with that he was out the door.

Christy heard the Med Bay doors shut behind him. "Ditto." She whispered in the now deserted room.

**A/N: Thanks for Reading!**

**I'm not so sure about the Christine=Christy thing, but if Leonard=Bones then maybe it's ok. Next up is Kirk POV. Any ideas?**

**Please hit the review button and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Wow! Over 2300 hits! I'm so happy! **

**Right, onwards… Kirk POV with an encore from Easter Bunny (for MirrorFlower) and a wonderful sounding board/inspirational accomplice (Bookworm).**

The three moons were beginning to rise bathing the simple grassland in that eerie light that all moons seemed to reflect from their host star. Jim was having the most delightful dream. He was back on board the Enterprise and he had beaten Spock yet again at chess. After the checkmate, the infallible Mr. Spock had been forced to dance around the room like a ballerina. Jim and Bones were recording the 'princess' for blackmail at a later date. It was priceless. But of course, it was just a dream, because really Spock in a pink tutu? His logical observation had brought him back to consciousness. It was all because of that pink thing that had ripped open his leg. Blood loss made him have the craziest of dreams; this one had been mild compared with some of the more intense ones that found him in Med Bay. But those dreams were safely tucked away in the back of his mind never to see light again. _So why am I thinking about them now?_ Grunting at himself, because he was too tired to actually open his mouth to curse, and shifting to get more comfortable, Jim tried to beckon sleep once more, but he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched.

Ever so covertly, he cracked his eyes to scan his surroundings. Jim couldn't help but jump in surprise as he found a native leaning over him. With his leg sliced open, there would not be any point in resisting he was a sitting duck. It was logical just to accept his fate. _Point for Spock. _"I guess you have come to finish the job?" His voice was hoarse. He opened his eyes fully to investigate his investigator.

The native pulled away from him in astonishment that Jim had known he was standing over him even in his sleep. He was not dressed like any of D'Vanik's men, but Jim knew he had seen this guy earlier during his escape. "I have not come to finish anything. You are injured, and my pet is the culprit." He motioned over to Easter Bunny who was laying a distance away hanging his head like a scolded child.

Laughing lightly, Jim checked his make-shift bandage on his leg self-consciously. Without drawing attention he assessed the rest of his body to make sure that nothing had been done to him while he was still dreaming about his First Officer. Finding no injuries, he took a chance and played nice with the native. "Yea, Easter Bunny over there sliced me up pretty good." The native lifted an eyebrow at the name, but Jim didn't elaborate. He pushed off the ground holding on to the boulder for support to stand. Thankfully the native understood his plight and assisted him.

The native looked him over closely, whispering into his ear. "I know who you are, Jim Kirk." His voice was neutral.

Jim froze. The only people who knew he was down here that weren't Star Fleet were the exact people he was trying to escape._ So much for taking a chance, yet another point for Spock._ "Well, I am the only human around here, so it wasn't hard to figure that out." He glared up at his captor. "But, who in the hell are you?" Jim set his jaw in defiance; maybe he would go down swinging. _Point for Bones. _

The other man let out what resembled a human chuckle. "I am a man without a home. I am P'Bock, son of the man who held you captive who has been disowned." P'Bock took Jim's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. Jim remembered that he was the young man in the forest, the one who had said that Jim was better off dead than alive to suffer at the hands of his father. But P'Bock had said that he was going to be dead too, so how was he alive and this far ahead of Jim? P'Bock interrupted Jim's rapid fire train of thought. "However, this is a story best to be told while sitting down. You are in no shape to be out in the night unprotected." His voice left no room for argument.

At this point, Jim was too tired to argue anyway. Because when had a simple tone been enough to deter the rambunctious Jim Kirk? "Fine, but keep Easter Bunny in check." He leaned heavily onto P'Bock as they slowly made their way off the side of the hill.

P'Bock furrowed his brow and shot a sideways glance to his acquaintance. "Why do you call him 'Easter Bunny'?" Offering more support he wrapped his arm around Jim's waist.

Jim let out a breathy laugh. "It's an Earth thing, what is its name any way?" There was not enough blood in his veins to explain why an Earth rabbit hid colored eggs, hell he wasn't even sure he could explain that one without being short on blood.

P'Bock glanced at the creature on his other side. "He does not have a name." There was almost regret in the man's voice. "I think I shall name him Easter Bunny." He chuckled again with Jim joining in.

They made their way to P'Bock's camp in silence with Easter Bunny padding along side of them. The camp was several meters away in a ravine that to the untrained eye, well to Jim's eye, had been invisible. The small drop off blended in with the rest of the flat land. It was the perfect hiding spot from wild animals or P'Bock's father. The path down to the bottom was rather steep so P'Bock had carried Jim down on his back. Easter Bunny had run down ahead of them, curling up at his spot by the fire.

As he rested as far as he dared to get to P'Bock skin, Jim began to trust him. If the man had simply wanted to hurt him, he wouldn't have taken such care in getting him some where warm. He would have made Easter Bunny eat him back on the hill. Not to mention, Jim was really surprised that he had named his pet after Jim's suggestion, too. Jim knew he was going to need some help getting back to his ship. Now the only question remained was could he trust P'Bock enough to ask for his help?

P'Bock had carried Jim to the fire and set him down beside Easter Bunny. "I have told him to refrain from injuring you further, he will obey." He rubbed his pink-furred pet.

Jim nodded and settled down onto the dirt. Out of the corner of his eye he saw shadows; he turned to face them ready to fight. All pretenses of friendship between him and P'Bock were forgotten. "Who is that?" Jim struggled to stand.

P'Bock sighed in resignation. "Those are the four men who chose to follow me rather than stand with my father." The four men walked closer. "T'Nem, P'Lor, N'Bylt and R'Dan." Each man nodded as his name was called. "We are heading to the Eastern Hold, to side with those who are the Defiance. We are prepared to assist you in your safe transport back to your ship. You, Jim Kirk, are the key to restoring peace on Ranum." He held out his arm to Jim, which Jim took. "We will protect you from _them_." The other four men took a step towards Jim clutching their chests in what was meant to be a salute.

Jim nodded, biting his lip. "P'Bock, we've got a lot to talk about." He clapped him on the shoulder. This would be a friendship of necessity. Jim would help P'Bock with _them _(whoever in the hell they were) and P'Bock would help Jim get back to his ship, to his Spock. _What the hell? His Spock? Defiantly a lot of blood loss._

P'Bock nodded, snapping Jim's attention out of his own mind. "We have much to plan, but planning is best done a full stomach. While Easter Bunny was not successful in retrieving you, he was able to find more suitable meat for a dinner. Let's rest, appease our appetites and let N'Bylt re-dress your wound before we talk. " P'Bock once more helped Jim to sit and turned to the pot over the fire.

Jim grimaced at the thought of P'Bock and his men eating his flesh for supper. But atleast Easter Bunny knew he was too good for the stew pot. He stroked his pink fur as he wanted on his meal. He would be patient and act like an adult and wait until P'Bock decided it was time to talk about everything. _Point for Bones and Spock._

For the first time in Eighteen days, Jim had hope that he would be back on his Enterprise soon.

**A/N: thanks for reading**

**Ok, I like the whole "Jim keeping tabs on the fight between Spock and Bones" thing. But do y'all?**

**Please hit the review button and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**To all of you who have fav'd, alert'd or review'd you make my day! Thank you to all those who have visited this story!**

**Two chapters in one day **

**Spock/Bones POV**

Bones darted down the hallway towards the turbo lift that he hoped was functioning; intra-level stairs were not his favorite part of the _Enterprise_. Thankfully, when he pressed the button the lift popped open. Selecting Engineering as his destination, he tried to think back on the last eighteen days because he really didn't need to think about Christy's hug right now or he would be no good to anyone. His mind had been in such a torrent he was not sure if he knew exactly what was going on outside of Med Bay. They had been attacked, critically wounded and Jim was still on the planet below. They had been able to confirm the deaths of Jim's security team right before they lost the transmissions. So, now it was left to Spock and Scotty to devise a plan of action. He should have had a stronger drink than tea; they were working on a wing and prayer.

Jim was his best friend, as close to being a brother as one could get. Bones had been keeping that kid out of trouble for over five years now. Not knowing if Jim was alive down there was ripping the man's heart from his chest. But Bones would be ok. However, Spock was probably having a worse time than him. Spock and Jim were real best friends; they weren't the brotherly/family type like Jim and Bones. Spock really loved Jim; he couldn't deny that just like he couldn't deny that his ears were pointed. And Jim loved Spock. Throw in the fact that Spock had to replace Jim during this crisis and he had no outlet for his emotions that he tried to pretend not to have, it was a train wreck. Bones had to admit that the pointy-eared bastard didn't deserve to suffer alone.

Now, Bones was not going to dally in the rumor mill but he might have to side with Christy and finally realize that the love those two shared might go deeper than either man imagined. The glances, the touches and the understanding on such a deep level – the freaking angst - were all signs that those men were as stubborn as mules. There were Vulcan terms such as t'hy'la that would fit their relationship, but Bones really didn't want to regurgitate that wonderful lunch Christy had gotten for him, so he let that thought die. When Jim got back up here, he and Bones were going to have a long chat about Mr. Spock, because no self-respecting man could let his little brother go on like this.

The lift opened before Bones had even begun to get his thoughts in order. The Engineering Department still showed signs of the attack, but there were bodies wiggling with life every where, working on every available inch of space. They were like worker bees constantly buzzing, and their _Queen_ was at the Warp chamber with Spock. Bones made his way towards the two men while visually inspecting every crewmember he remembered treating over the last few weeks and even some that he couldn't remember if they'd been injured or not. The doctor could find no flaw in those who had been patched back up and no one who need to be treated now. Satisfied for the moment, he watched Scotty's movements has he drew closer. The man had been under his personal care for over a week with life-threatening injuries. His movements showed no sign of hesitancy or favoritism to un-injured limbs. Bones McCoy might have been filled with stimulants but he was still a damn good physician.

The only crewmember that Bones could not remember seeing at all was Spock. He assessed the Vulcan from head to toe checking for any abnormalities, but all he could find was the immaculate Mr. Spock, as usual. He did notice that Spock was not as rigid as usual, he was tired and probably worried, but there was nothing Bones could do about that. Deciding to let his physician side rest, Bones stepped closer to join the rest of the command crew. "Gentlemen, I heard you are performing miracles down here." He tried to be light-hearted.

Scotty turned to see him. Relief that the good doctor had not managed to ruin himself completely at the cost of the crew and himself washed over the Engineer. "Aye!" He wrapped the younger man in a hug. "And I owe it all to you." More emotion than Scotty had meant to show crept into his voice.

Bones patted his back, gently pulling away. "It's all in a day's work." He rubbed Scotty's shoulder, soothing the other man and reassuring himself that he really was back in one piece. Both had lost so many of their crew. A moment of silence fell over the trio before Bones pushed forward. "Now tell me what is going on with all the rest of the equipment?" He turned to face Spock hoping he would understand the conversation needed to change direction.

Spock raised an eyebrow. He and Bones understood each other quite well, no matter how they came across to others. "We have been able to restore life support. Lieutenant Chekov is currently working to repair the transporter, while Mr. Scott and I are working to repair the warp core." Spock watched Bones' face as he inspected the Warp Core.

Bones sighed. What Spock had really said was 'we are working as fast as we can damnit and I need to be down here so I don't have to think about Jim'. Bones ran his hand over his face. Spock was just not Spock without Jim. "Nurse Chapel has sent me to assist you two. I'm sure you could use an extra set of hands. I promise I paid attention in my engineering classes back at the academy." He smiled quickly at Spock before Scotty led him away to change into cover-alls.

Spock watched the two men for a moment before turning back to his work. Spock knew that McCoy was down here because he did not want to think about Jim either. Just letting Jim's name echo in his head hurt the Vulcan in ways he had never before experienced. He now understood why humans believed that 'not knowing' was worse than 'knowing'. Spock turned back to his work trying to block out such thoughts. They would find Jim and get him back on board. They had to, because Spock could not take loosing another so close to him. He picked up where he had begun working before McCoy had interrupted, the Vulcan mask back in place.

Bones pulled on the cover-alls Scotty handed him. "How's Spock taking this?" He didn't look Scotty in the eye, afraid he would show too much of his own sorrow.

Scotty sighed as he leaned against the bulkhead. "I dunnae know much about Vulcans, McCoy, but I know a lot about humans and for a human Spock would be very depressed. As it is, Spock is upset, probably a lot more than I am able to tell. He is very worried about Jim. Not that it is affecting his ability to command, but you can just _tell_." He ran his palm over his shiny head. "We all are hurting, but you and Spock will be the most effected." Scotty whispered the last part.

Bones zipped up the suit. "You are damn straight." He set his jaw and headed back to Spock with Scotty on his heels. "So what is our plan, Commander?" He would have to keep this professional or he would break down and sob on the man's shoulder.

Spock shrugged. Pain blossomed in his chest, pain that he could not understand. He cared deeply for Jim, but this was the most unusual feeling. It hurt to breath, he could not eat, and he could not sleep. But Bones, as always, would be his support. In the eighteen days previous he had not had contact with the physician, so now in his presence the pain and hurt of loosing Jim seemed to bubble to the surface threatening to break his tight hold on his emotions, his mask once more slipping. He would lean on this human, on his friend. "We have to get this engine back online, re-establish communication and transporter capabilities and then we get Jim back. That is as far as I have thought, Leonard." He had not meant to let so much distress slip into his tone, his over-all Vulcan façade was slipping under so much stress not just with his facial expressions. His brown eyes sought out McCoy's green, silently begging for Jim to be alright.

It had been a long time since Bones' heart had broke, but seeing the Vulcan before him was a pitiful sight. He had been Spock's friend too long not to see the hurt and suffering in those brown eyes. With his own gloved hand he reached out and took Spock's arm. "Spock, we will get him back. But you have to be strong. I know this is killing you, hell it's killing me for both of you. We will get Jim Kirk back; I have no doubt in your capabilities." Then Bones did something he would have never done in a thousand years, he reached out and pulled the taller man into his embrace. Spock was hurting, and damnit this was the only way Bones knew how to comfort him.

Had Spock been any more human, he would have sobbed into McCoy's arms letting the surge of anguish flow free. As it was he was fighting the urge. He tentatively wrapped his own arms around McCoy. The human's embrace was comforting, more comforting that Spock would have ever thought possible. After all his attempts to hide his emotions, it was a simple act of human kindness that truly help Spock seek peace. McCoy was his rock, but Jim was his heart. His heart? He really needed to meditate before he had any more strange relapses in his logic. Spock slowly pulled back. "Thank you, McCoy that was agreeable." He straightened his suit, trying to regain his dignity.

Bones laughed and slapped him on the arm. "Agreeable? You green blooded Elf that was friendship, but don't get used to it. Leave it to Jim to turn his two best friends into such emotional wrecks that we are forced to hug each other for comfort!" He tried to brush off his compassion.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "When we have him back on board, I will endeavor to tell him of our misfortune without him." That was Spock teasing McCoy. Bones laughed again before turning to the Warp Core. Both men once again regained their composure tucking away this moment of lapse in judgment in the farthest reaches of their minds.

Scotty, who had watched in silence, thankful that Bones could help Spock in ways he would never be able to, cleared his throat. "Well, now laddies, let us get this fixed so we can get Jim back up here before you decided to braid each other's hair." For that comment Scotty got a glare from both parties, to which he answered with a laugh. He knew he was taking his life in his own hands if he ever dared mention this 'incident' to anyone _ever_.

"Communications to Commander Spock." Uhura's voice interrupted their work.

Spock made his way to the com unit on the wall. "This is Commander Spock." His voice was neutral of any excitement he was feeling.

"Sir, I have re-established communications. One of the natives is demanding to speak with the Commander of this vessel. He says he it is imperative that you speak with him." Uhura's voice wavered with fear.

Spock and Bones had not bothered to answer her; they were already running towards the turbo lift. Scotty turned back to his work determined to work that much faster.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**Yea, I know I'm a sap, but a little hug between two guys that are really friends is ok. Even if it is Spock. So, please don't hate me. The next chapters are going to be action, I promise, but I just had to sneak a little lovin' in there. Bones is just so hot, I had to do it! **

**And really what would you think if your two best friends looked at each other like Spock and Kirk do? Puh-lease!**

**Hit the review button and tell me what you think, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Easter Bunny's species has been named by MirrorFlowerandDarkWind (T'Slash). **

**Jim's POV**

While the men set about their evening routine, Jim watched them intently. P'Bock was the leader, N'Bylt was the doctor or healer, T'Nem was the security as he was keeping watch, P'Lor was the engineer as he had built the fire and pitched the tent and R'Dan was the cook. The men might have left their military garb behind but it was easy to tell they were part of a larger group; they weren't just a single power but a collective force. Seeing these men interact with each other, moving seamlessly through their assigned duties made Jim's heart ache with longing for his own crew.

R'Dan had brought him a bowl full of stew. "Thanks." Jim took the large bowl with both hands. _Hope this is a 'Bones-approved' meal. Guess that would be a point for Bones._

R'Dan laughed. "I forgot that you are small, human. I think that you will find that it is good enough you will be able to eat it all, though." He sat down beside Jim with his own bowl.

Jim nodded in thanks, his stomach growled in demand. Tentatively, Jim took a bite. It tasted like a mix between Chekov's Russian stew and Scotty's 'surprise' goulash, but all in all it was pretty damn good. The other men took their seats with their own bowls; even Easter Bunny was given some of the stew. In the faint light of the camp fire, Jim could almost pretend he was with his friends back on Earth. He sighed heavily as dug into his supper. _Yup, I'm as much of a sap as Bones. _

P'Bock had watched Jim out of the corner of his eye. He knew the human was tormented by having been kept from his crew for so long. "Jim, tell me about where you come from." His voice was soft; it was an attempt to comfort the human.

Jim was surprised to say the least by P'Bock's request. "I come from Earth. It is the home of the Federation and headquarters of Star Fleet." How in the hell did you tell someone about another planet? Jim had never been good at that, Bones had been better. _That is a response that Spock would have given, so a point for the pointy-eared walking-computer._

P'Bock nodded. "I am well aware of that, Jim." He sighed; it truly disturbed him that his father was responsible for this chaos. "Perhaps, you could tell me about your ship?" The rest of the men chorused agreement.

Jim bit his lip as he thought about his ship, his Enterprise. "It is the flagship of the Fleet. She is the fastest, thanks to Scotty, the healthiest, thanks to Bones, the luckiest, thanks to Spock, and the most coveted, thanks to yours truly." Jim put on his most dashing smile and cocked his head to the side. "We are the ones who stopped Nero. I would say that all in all we are relentless. Sure we have a few hiccups but it's nothing that me and Spock can't get out of." Slowly, his smile faded as he remembered his current situation. Worry flickered across his face as he began once more to doubt if Spock was still up there waiting on him.

P'Bock cleared his throat, snapping Jim out of his fall back into sorrow. "You are a hero, so is your crew. I doubt that even this minor misfortune is enough to keep the infamous James T. Kirk out of the running for long." He flashed an understanding smile.

Jim shrugged and ate the rest of his dinner in silence. The men did not bother to encourage him to join the conversation. They had gone back to speaking their native tongue. Jim was musing about what Spock would be doing on the Enterprise at that moment. Then suddenly, like a flash, Jim realized that for a newly-discovered Federation species they spoke excellent standard. Hell, they put Chekov to shame. "P'Bock, how do you know standard so well?" Jim tried not to sound accusing, in face he was trying to sound bland. _Point for Spock._

The five men exchanged awkward glances, before P'Bock spoke up. "You are not the first human our species has encountered." He got up and took his bowl back to the fire, refilling it. "Legend has it that long ago we traveled from our home to Earth. Our species met with yours and intermingled, some dare say interbred. Our ancestors knew that your race would one day be strong and we would meet again, so they brought your language home." He turned to face Jim. "Before humans mastered space travel, they became proficient at radio transmission. So, we updated our knowledge with your transmissions. I do not know how true this is, but everyone on Ranum speaks both languages." P'Bock plopped back down. "Who knows? Sometimes fact is stranger than fiction. If it is all true, then it seems that while we have lapsed in our technological advancements, humans have grown with their own." He laughed.

Jim had heard a lot of strange tales in his life; this wasn't as far out there as some of the other things he had heard. "If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, how improbable, must be the truth." He laughed. _Point for Spock._

P'Bock shook his head with a smile on his face. "Eh, it makes for good bedtime stories for the children." He dug into his second helping.

Jim had to agree. For centuries there had been sightings of unidentified flying objects in the night air. There were the pyramids that were never explained. Whether it was logical or not, Jim would let it slide. He had no reason to believe that P'Bock would lie to him. They may have just mastered Standard on radio frequencies alone, or had been contacted by another Federation species before humans. It always amazed Jim how the different species were able to learn how to speak his native tongue so easily.

N'Bylt handed his empty bowl to R'Dan and sat down beside Jim pulling him from his contemplations. "I need to look at your leg. It must be cleaned." He pulled his medical pouch towards him. He ran a tricorder over Jim's leg, frowning at the results.

Jim nodded. "Yea, I had to press it into the stone to stop the bleeding for a while. But I have to warn you doc, I've got a ton of allergies." He winced. Add that to the things he despised about himself, along with the no-direction and no-time keeping skills.

N'Bylt didn't seem perturbed about his confession; he just slowly untied the make-shift dressing Jim had tied around his leg. "This will be easier on you if you lie down on your stomach." N'Bylt motioned for P'Lor to throw him a blanket which he spread out on the ground for Jim.

Jim eased down on to the blanket face down as ordered. Easter Bunny had come to lie beside his head licking his exposed cheek. "Are you coming to beg for forgiveness?" He reached out and stroked the leg closest to him. Easter Bunny whined in reply.

N'Bylt was gentle, gentler than Bones had ever been. _Point for Spock. _He had cleaned the wound with some kind of cool liquid and was wrapping it up with what felt like gauze. "You have lost some blood, but not enough to be particularly hindered. You may sit up now." As Jim complied N'Bylt pressed a hypo into his neck. "While Agowilts' wounds are not known to cause infection, I don't think I've ever heard of a human getting a wound from them before, so let's err on the side of caution. From the tricorder readings, this is one of the few things you are not allergic to." The injection didn't hurt. _Another point for Spock._

Jim nodded once more. "Thanks." He was mildly concerned that his thoughts about Spock had not been caused by blood-loss, but then maybe this physician didn't truly know the proper blood volume for humans.

Before Jim could must any more on that particular thought, T'Nem came silently running down the embankment. Crouching next to P'Bock he began shoving Jim towards the caverns. He motioned to P'Lor and N'Bylt to stomp out the fire. "There are atleast fifteen riders headed this way." He whispered to his brothers in arms.

P'Bock nodded and unceremoniously flung Jim over his shoulder. He ran towards the cavern with Easter Bunny beside him. Jim did not make a sound, he might be brash but he was not dumb. Once they were safely inside the cave, P'Bock sat him down gently. "Jim, these men are coming for me because I left camp, but if they find you it will only make matters worse. You must make it to the Eastern Hold with or without me. They will help you. They will tell you everything I have not had the time to share with you." His voice was calm, but Jim was reeling.

Jim shook his head. "I can't just leave you." Damnit it wasn't supposed to be like this.

P'Bock smiled. "Jim, you have to leave me. I will die in peace knowing that you are safely away from here. You will help ensure that my family in the Eastern Hold will be free. My daughter will never know what I have suffered." He clutched Jim to his chest briefly before picking him up and setting him on Easter Bunny's back. "Easter Bunny will get you through these caves and safely to my wife, T'Slaur. She will help you get back to your ship and away from here before they come to collect you and your crew. The fate of this world is in your hands. Good luck, Jim Kirk." He slapped Easter Bunny's backside.

The enormous creature obediently raced away from his owner deeper into the cave. Jim clung to it with handfuls of pink fur surprised at its speed. Behind them, Jim could hear the battle, the phaser fire and the battle cries. Hopefully, P'Bock was right and he would make it away from here in one piece. But it was highly unlikely. Jim was left to his thoughts of what P'Bock might have been implying. The only thing that stood between him and certain death was Easter Bunny. James T. Kirk's life was in the paws of a pink Agowilts as all life on Ranum had been thrust into his own hands.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**I just had to add in the little part about them coming to Earth long ago… Guess I'm too much of an X-Files fan lol. **

**Please hit the review button! Reviews make me get the next chapter done that much faster **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Spock/Bones POV**

Spock was moving down the hall as fast as logic dictated it proper for the acceptable appearance of a Commander. He would not break into a run no matter how much faster he would be able to get to the bridge if he did, though McCoy still had to jog beside him to keep up with his long stride. The turbo lift opened as soon as he punched the button. He had jabbed the correct key for the bridge so hard it had been knocked back into the casing. Trying to center himself, Spock took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was highly illogical to rest so much hope on the communication awaiting him. It was even more illogical for him to have hope. He was Vulcan; he should have no emotional connection to his captain. However, something deep inside of him was blatantly ignoring that fact. Blue eyes smiling with warmth found him behind his eye lids, spurring him further in his rescue effort.

With a quick glance to McCoy, slightly sharing their hope, Spock exited the lift onto the bridge. Nyota's eyes shone with anticipation of what this native may know about their beloved captain. Without acknowledging anyone else on the bridge, he turned to the view screen. "On screen." His voice was raw with an un-named daringly felt emotion.

On screen appeared the native in question. "Commander, I am O'Runu Leader of the Eastern Hold." He bowed ceremoniously. "We have been expecting you for some time now. Our sensors have indicated that you have been in orbit roughly eighteen standard days, but none of our transmissions have been answered until now. Do you require assistance?" His brow creased in the universal sign of worry.

Spock clutched the back of Jim's chair with Bones grabbing his other forearm. It was as if he had been hit in the stomach. This was an unexpected blow. "O'Runu, we beamed down our captain eighteen days ago to a location we had confirmed with D'Vanik." The _Enterprise_ had been deceived. Jim had been sent into a trap and there was nothing that Spock could do at the current moment to rectify that fact.

At the mention of D'Vanik's name, O'Runu jumped from his chair. "You have had contact with D'Vanik?" Spock could only nod. "Commander it is imperative that we find your Captain." He was waving to someone off screen.

Spock glanced over at McCoy. The physician was white with shock, his mouth slightly agape. Knowing they would not be able to find Jim in time without help, Spock let his pride fall. "O'Runu, the _Enterprise_ has been heavily damaged by ground-to-orbit missiles. Communications and Life Support have only just now been restored. We require your assistance in our search for Captain Kirk." Vainly, Spock tried to keep his mind from spinning. He wanted to ask more questions about D'Vanik and what that meant for Jim, but there was not a moment to waste.

As if O'Runu had been slapped by Spock's words, he fell back into his chair. "Commander, I fear this may go further than just your ship. Can you man a shuttle craft to the surface?" His face pinched in dread.

Spock shook his head. "No, I can not. Our shuttle bay was nearly destroyed in the attack. I would have already been on the surface eighteen days ago if they were operational." Spock had not meant to allow himself to become defensive.

McCoy, reassuringly squeezing Spock's forearm, intervened. "I am the Chief Medical Officer, Leonard McCoy." O'Runu nodded at Bones. "Perhaps, you have the technology to beam us down to the surface? Our transporters are still several days away from being operational." Bones tried to keep his voice neutral to calm the tension on the bridge. All of the crew, that Spock had forgotten, was looking on petrified of the said/unsaid conversation.

O'Runu wrung his hands. "I am afraid that such technology has lapsed on Ranum." He sighed in defeat. "I will send my men to scout for your Captain; you should continue your repairs. I will notify you of any changes." He stood with his hand pressed to his chest.

Spock nodded. "We shall endeavor to do the same." His response was curt. He motioned for Nyota to cut the transmission.

Silence fell across the bridge as the crew awaited their command. Spock seemed to be lost in his own contemplation. Bones, knowing that it was up to him to bring Spock from his worry, because that is exactly what he is doing _worrying _and worrying was not going to get Jim back where he belonged – in the empty chair they stood behind, cleared his throat. Some how that small noise brought Spock back to the present and not the past eighteen days. "Carry on." His voice is nearly lifeless. "Sulu, I will be assisting Chekov with the transporter. Uhura, notify me immediately of any more transmissions from the planet below." He turned on his heel and headed back towards the airlock.

The air was heavy with unspoken anguish. Bones shared a quick, understanding glance with Nyota and Hikaru, and then ran to catch up with Spock. The physician felt the need to stay close to him. While the rest of the crew had experienced some type of physical trauma, it seemed that Spock was emotionally traumatized, even more than originally suspected. The bond that Commander and Captain shared was strong, almost a lifeline between the two. Without the constant reassurance of Jim, Spock doubted himself, he was unable to focus or keep his emotions in check. Until Jim was back, Bones was going to have to be a substitute. This was not going to be easy and hopefully it wouldn't be for much longer. They walked in silence to the transporter room, each lost in their own thoughts of the current situation, each feeling the dread of the unknown for the third member of their trio.

Pavel Chekov was under the transporter consol having removed the panel leaving the underbelly of the machine naked to the room. He was muttering to himself in Russian when Spock and Bones found him. "Lieutenant Chekov, I have come to assist in repairing the transporter." Spock's voice frightened Pavel so that he jumped banging his head on the consol.

Pavel crawled out from underneath the wiring holding his head. "Dah, Commander, I can use all ze help I can get." He sighed with defeat.

Bones tentatively checked the boy's head for serious injury, satisfied that it was nothing more than a bump. "Why don't you go grab a bite to eat while we see what we can do? Take a breather." He offered his hand to Pavel.

Pavel accepted his proffered hand and let the older man tug him up out of the floor. "Zat is ze best doctor's orders I hawe heard all day." The teen nodded to his commanding officers before turning and taking Bones' up on his offer before he changed his mind or Spock demanded him stay.

Spock had already sat down at the consol and was beginning to run diagnostic checks on the equipment. Bones sat tentatively beside him, not wanting to leave the Vulcan alone and truly not wanting to be alone himself. "You just tell me what to do, Spock, and I will be happy to assist." He tugged at the cover-alls attempting to get comfortable.

Spock nodded his head absent-mindedly. His fingers flew over the keys searching for anything that might be out of place. The physical repairs had been completed days ago, but there was still a glitch keeping the transporter from being fully operational. For the first time in eighteen days Spock felt like he was on the verge of bringing Jim back to the ship. Spock went through the complete software program, command by command, searching for the problem. It was a tedious task. The program was hundreds of commands long and just one incomplete or corrupted file or prompt would cause the whole machinery to fail. This should take a transporter technician several days to complete normally. He would push himself to the limit to have the transporter ready to beam him down to the surface before midnight. He had four hours.

Bones had waited patiently by his side the entire four hours; he never did get an order from Spock on what to do. He had brought Spock some tea and sent Chekov to Engineering to assist Scotty while Spock was busy. Christy had found him, bringing him a light supper and offering Spock some substance as well, but Spock had declined. Christy had reported off with a squeeze to Bones' shoulder and left them alone once more. Bones sat mesmerized by the speed and agility that Spock showed with the programming, he had always been fascinated by the inter-workings of the computers around them. Spock's determination was a testament to his loyalty to Jim, his love for the blonde. Of course, why comment on things that were as evident as the nose on his face? He just sat quietly keeping Spock company, whether Spock really need the company or not. It made him feel useful.

Finally, as midnight was upon them, Spock bolted up right awakening Bones from his light doze. "I think I have found the malfunction, Leonard." His tone relayed his relief.

Bones waited with bated breath as Spock keyed in the proper function. "Well?" He could not wait any longer, eighteen days was long enough for the county doctor.

With his eyes shining for the first time in eighteen days, Spock turned to face McCoy. "I believe the term is 'we have the green light'." The corner of his mouth turned up just slightly.

Without thinking of anything other than getting Jim back on board his ship, Bones reached out and hugged Spock while laughing in relief. "I never doubted you, Spock." Bones let Spock go as soon as he realized what he was doing. He reached over and pushed the comm unit, still smiling. "Uhura, get that O'Runu guy back and ask him for coordinates. Our genius Commander has repaired the transporter!" He clapped his hands together not able to contain his excitement.

Spock watched the human fondly. This was one step closer to getting his Jim back. In his relief, he did not bother to correct himself. He would meditate on this matter much later, but right now he truly did not care. He was going to bring Jim home; he was not going to wait another eighteen days to see that gorgeous face.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**Ok, they can't lock onto Jim because he is underground with Easter Bunny and some other reasons I will explain in the coming chapters, just so ya know.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, this is the last 2 in one day update because tomorrow starts the work week and it's PayRoll Monday. **

**Hit the review button and tell me what you think, please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Jim POV**

There might have been a time in Jim Kirk's life that racing down a dark tunnel clutching to a pink creature named Easter Bunny might have been funny, hilarious even. He would have cracked a joke or scoffed at the idea, but that time had long since faded. Currently he owed his life to this creature. With his leg injured, funny that Easter Bunny had been the one to cause it; he would not have been able to make it alone. The cave was so dark that Jim couldn't see his hand in front of his face. It was a small comfort that he knew it was night, so maybe that factored in some where. He just kept his body as close to the Agowilts' as he could. Easter Bunny was the one who knew where they were going, the way to get there and how long it was going to take. All Jim could do was try to enjoy the ride.

Easter Bunny was incredibly graceful and, if the breeze through Jim's hair was any indication, fast too. Jim had expected his trek to be bumpy and uncomfortable, but the exact opposite was true. It did him no good to attempt to guess what direction they were headed or how long they had been running. Though sleep was tempting, he was afraid he would fall off if he lost consciousness so Jim scoured his thoughts for something to keep him awake. It wasn't long before his thoughts fell to Spock. It was only natural, he concluded, because he spent so much time with the man. They were together on the bridge, playing chess, completing reports, eating… well there wasn't too much time they weren't together. In fact, they had been spending more and more time together during their voyage. _Point for Bones, because he gets so damn jealous._

Jim chuckled at the first memory he had of Spock, because now it was funny, at the time it hadn't been the least be humorous. Spock had called him out for cheating on his test – the un-beatable Kobayashi Maru. Spock had been like a proud warrior, hurling logical barbs straight through Jim's chest. Jim really had wanted to hate him, but something down deep within his soul wouldn't let him. Later that very day on the bridge of the newly commissioned _Enterprise_, Jim had again pushed the envelope with the Commander. He wanted Spock to take the lead, to play the hero, to save the day but the ever steady Science Officer had chosen to see only the black and white, no gray. He had marooned Jim on Delta Vega. But like Scotty had told him later, you can't keep a good man down. Jim was back on the _Enterprise_ within a blink of an eye, having to say those awful words to the proud son of Vulcan. It had cut Jim to the quick to say such things; he accepted the punches even the choke, because he deserved it. He had caused so much pain.

Jim had not been forced to stay in his self-loathing long, because Spock had come back. Spock had chosen to stand beside his Captain, beside Jim, no matter the words that had passed between them. They defeated Nero together. There was not a damn thing in the entire universe that could come in-between them now. Their friendship had flourished in the time they had served together as the commanders of the _Enterprise_. Jim smiled slightly as he thought of Spock Prime, that old coot had been right after all. Spock and Jim needed each other as much as they needed air to breath. _Point for Spock, because Spock Prime is Spock. _As Jim focused on Spock, his pain faded, his resolve cemented, his mind cleared. He would make it off this damn planet alive and D'Vanik would never forget his name.

After who the hell knows how long, Jim began to see light at the end of his tunnel, literally. Torches had been lit as if someone really was expecting them after all. A small moment of panic constricted Jim's throat as he had no idea what P'Bock's wife would look like. _And what was her name?... T'Slaur. _Fate may have finally decided that Jim Kirk was worthy of her time. Easter Bunny kept running toward the mouth of the passage. Well, in a few moments Jim was going to find out whether his trip had been worth it or not.

Easter Bunny finally slowed, emerging from the cave. They were at the base of what appeared to be an exact replica of D'Vanik's fortress, but this one looked more open, more friendly some how. Several of the men had stopped what they had been doing as Jim came into view. No one made a motion to move towards him and Easter Bunny took no notice of them, eyes focused ahead. He kept walking towards his destination, where ever that may be. Jim quit slouching against the pink fur and tried to look more dignified on the beast's back.

Finally Easter Bunny stopped. Jim had been so busy taking in all the sights around him, checking for any possible attackers, that he lashed forward against his mount's head. Centering himself, Jim searched for the woman he had come to find, hoping that is why this pink thing had stopped. "T'Slaur?" Jim's voice was raw from the wind, because he would never admit it was raw with emotion, with hope.

A smaller, feminine figure stepped around from infront of Easter Bunny's head. "I am T'Slaur." She was not as weathered as the men of her race. Her clothing was barely different from that of her husband. Jim silently hoped that her husband was still alive and would be joining them shortly.

Jim tried to smile at her, but it was a feeble attempt. His mind was far too troubled for such light-hearted acknowledgements. "I am Jim Kirk." Jim watched as her eyes grew wide with recognition. She did not say another word but led Easter Bunny towards a hut, nearly running in her haste. Jim could only wait and let her explain.

Not bothering to make him dismount, T'Slaur led them straight into the house. She closed the door and leaned back against it for support. "So, you have survived." Her voice was filled with awe.

Jim attempted to slide gracefully off of his pink mount, but he was no Spock. He was sure he looked more like a kid on a slide for the first time. "Yes, I have survived." He grunted as he hit the floor, trying not to sound sarcastic. "P'Bock told me that you could tell me everything he didn't have the time to explain." Jim leaned on Easter Bunny for support. "Why have I been kept for so long? I don't think D'Vanik told me the truth." His blue eyes observed her closely.

She met his gaze, not blinking or turning away. "I see that P'Bock did not have time to tell you much at all." Jim didn't bother to answer her unspoken question. He was not sure if P'Bock had been killed, it would be cruel to burden without that uncertainty. Seeing that he was not going to answer, she continued. "Jim Kirk, you are in much danger." She took a tentative step closer to him. "D'Vanik has sold his soul, his land and his peoples' lives for power in his greed. The cost to ensure he won the war was you." T'Slaur placed a gentle hand on his arm.

Jim's mind raced to understand precisely what she was telling him. "You mean this was all a set-up?" He could not imagine this ass-backwards planet pulling a fast one on the Federation.

T'Slaur nodded. "D'Vanik has had help from _them_." She assisted Jim to sit in a chair. "After you were taken hostage, they attacked your ship with missiles. We can only presume that your ship has taken heavy losses. My father, O'Runu, is the leader of this Hold. He has been trying to communicate with your ship for several days now to no avail." She paced back and forth in front of him, ringing her hands together. "We have to make sure you are long gone before they arrive." She seemed to be thinking through plans in her head. Her eyes not seeing what was before her.

Jim clutched her wrist in his hand, forcing her to pay attention to his words. "My ship has been attacked? How can a damn missile hurt my ship?" He growled at her.

T'Slaur sighed, she understood his anger. "Jim Kirk, these are outlawed missiles meant to do harm to your vessel. They know what they are doing and have the best weaponry to make sure that it is done." She did not resist his hold, knowing that would anger him further. The human male was not strong enough to cause her pain with his grip.

Jim ground his teeth in frustration, letting go of her arm before it bruised that was the last thing he needed to do – hurt the only one left who was trying to help him. Still his anger burned deep in his chest. "Who is 'they'?" He spat out. He had enough talking in circles; he was ready for some answers.

T'Slaur stiffened looking him straight in the eye. "They are the Romulans. They have come to finish what Nero began." Jim stumbled backwards away from her. "They want you dead and the _Enterprise_ captured. D'Vanik was foolish enough to aid them in the cause. He has brought you here to your death. He has brought death to us all." She cried in anger as she braced herself against the wall.

Jim felt as if the world had crashed down around him. Spock was in danger, the _Enterprise_ was in danger and a whole planet full of innocent people was in danger again. History would not repeat itself; Jim Kirk would win with no casualties. "Take me to your father. We haven't got any time to waste." He gently took her arm again, his hold reassuring not crushing.

T'Slaur straightened and took a calming breath. "Yes." She wrapped one of Jim's arms around her shoulders and led him out the door. Her stance was straight and determined. Easter Bunny took his place behind the two, awaiting their command.

Jim forced his injured leg to carry as much of his weight as he could stand. The Romulans were already on their way with a massive advantage. His ship was in grave danger. Spock was unknowingly at the epicenter of a war. He would fight, he would win, so that they all may live.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**This wasn't exactly my fav chapter, but it's done.**

**Anybody want to guess what the next chapter will be?**

**Hit the review button and tell me your ideas of the great Spock/Kirk reunion! Or any other comments you've got. I'll take whatever you give me **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Spock POV (for the most part)**

Coordinates for an acceptable beaming location had been locked as soon as they had been transmitted from the planet below. Scotty and Chekov were now at the consol configuring proper alignments. In vain Scotty had attempted permission from Spock to do several practice beams before sending down a live specimen, but Spock had adamantly refused. There was no time. His repair had been proficient and would suffice for the time. Spock had strapped his phaser belt to his waist and stepped onto the pad. Bones watched the movements of his crew mates, silent and efficient. He feared what may happen on the planet below. They were not out of the woods yet.

Bones moved closer to Spock. "Spock, I can accompany you. Jim may be wounded for all we know. He might need medical attention. It would be better if I were there with you to treat him immediately." Bones did not want Spock to go alone. He was already on the verge of loosing Jim, he didn't want to loose Spock too. These were his best friends; he could just sit up here on this damn hunk of metal alone without them. Bones had never been one to shy away from the fight. Being left behind to do nothing more than worry and wait was grinding on his nerves.

Spock contemplated his suggestion. He understood the physician's plea. "McCoy… Leonard, I know you wish to be reunited with Jim, but there are more Star Fleet crew injured on this ship than on the planet below. The needs of the many out weigh the needs of the few." Spock's voice was nearly a whisper.

Bones knew the damn logical being was right, but damnit all if that helped the stab in his heart. He shoved his medical bag into Spock's hands. Surely Spock was smart enough to be able to work the medical equipment so atleast Jim wouldn't die awaiting transport. He stared deep into Spock's brown orbs, letting all the unsaid thoughts and feelings glimmer in his faint hope, communicating to Spock what he could not utter. "Spock, please be careful down there. Those natives are crazy." Bones stepped back sighing with his hands on his hips.

Spock nodded, holding McCoy's stare. "Energize." He spoke the word like the true warrior he was, this was battle. In truth, he would not allow McCoy to accompany him because while he was sure he would be successful in beaming to the surface, he was unsure if he would be able to get back to the _Enterprise_. However, he was impatient. Though impatience was illogical, Spock truly was not of the mind to care. He was needed on the surface to keep Jim safe and he left Bones on the _Enterprise_ to keep him safe. Above all else, their safety meant more to him than anything he had left in the universe.

Bones watched as the white rings of light that were the very molecules of Spock's body spun faster and faster until in a flash he was gone and the room faded. Sadness and anxiety sat heavy on the doctor's heart. "That damn Vulcan better bring Jim _and_ himself back in perfect condition." He mumbled under his breath as he turned back towards Scotty. "You do have a lock on him don't you?" Bones ran his hand over his face. He was too old for this shit.

Scotty's eyes darted over the transporter controls. "I have a faint lock on him Bones, but it might be hard to track. It seems that while our dear Commander may have gotten this thing ready for transport, he left a few of the other minor details a wee bit shabby." He was already opening the panels for better access. "The lad and I will have it once more fully operational within the hour, no doubt." Scotty was already rattling away as Chekov was gathering the proper tools. Bones shook his head and took off towards Med Bay. He hoped like hell Spock would have that hour to wait.

As soon as Spock's body had materialized on the planet below he began assessing the situation. Night had long since fallen on these plains, but no lights were visible. The planet was not as technologically advanced as had been implied in the Star Fleet commands judging by the lack of transportation, electric lighting and running water. The planet seemed to be home to mostly hunter-gathers in the first stages of metallurgy, on first look. Natives wore animal hide clothing with some cotton-like material as well; huts were built of mud-brick and lumber. Intelligence, however, did not seem to be abundant. One of the men in the group that had formed a semi-circle around him came forward. Spock remained in a non-threatening pose awaiting his greetings. "I am Commander Spock of the Federation Star Ship _Enterprise_." He held his hand in the formal Vulcan greeting.

The native seemed apprehensive to approach an out-worlder. He did not bother to mimic Spock's gesture or extend his own hand in greeting, but nodded in acknowledgment. "I am Y'Nion, you are to follow me to O'Runu." Swallowing his fear, Y'Nion turned and led Spock towards a large building.

Any other time Spock would have been fascinated by the encampment, but given the dire situation he only sought signs of human life. There were odd bits of advanced technology scattered through the huts. It was as if these Ranumians had lived their life in the exact opposite order as the rest of the universe. They had come to enlightenment early in their existence only to loose it as their race grew older. The large building housed several depictions of what must have been the elders who knew the key to working with technology. Great tassels hung on both sides of the entrance hall. Some even illustrated warp-speed travel. But Spock was blind to most of it. The Science Officer was only interested in the health and well-being of Jim Kirk.

Inside the main chamber sat a regal-looking male who Spock could only assume was O'Runu. Y'Nion strode with purpose, more at ease now in the presence of his king. "Lord O'Runu, I present to you the Commander Spock." He bowed before shuffling off to the side.

O'Runu was much older than Y'Nion, he grunted with effort to stand. "Commander Spock, I am very glad to have finally made your acquaintance." He nodded his head towards the Star Fleet Officer. "As I promised, I have already sent out troops in search of your captain. The Romulans are on their way to collect their prize, your Captain and your ship. They are the ones responsible for this terrible mess. They have laid this terrible trap with the help of that snake D'Vanik. I feel that we have even less time than anticipated." Spock detected the anger in his voice. The Commander was trying to keep his own emotions at bay and think logically. "However what they found does not give much hope. Less than twenty meters from here, we found this at a campsite." He turned holding a golden command tunic. "I believe that this belonged to your Captain Kirk." He held it out to the other man.

Spock's face went blank with shock. He gently took the tunic and examined it. After they had survived so much, the one time Spock had allowed Jim to venture without him would prove to be his downfall. He had failed his Capitan, his Jim. "What happened?" His voice echoed the shatter of his heart.

O'Runu sighed and made his way back to his throne. "It seems that a group who has been working as double agents for our side was caught by D'Navik's men on the outskirts of our land. There was only one survivor and he is in too much pain to answer any questions. That tunic was found trampled into the ground. We may not have time to save all." He sat heavy in his chair. "There are two possibilities now Commander." O'Runu locked his gaze with Spock.

Spock nodded, looking away. "Either Jim Kirk is dead or he has been taken hostage again. And now I must decide to risk a rescue mission or leave to protect the ship." He clutched the torn tunic to his chest, knuckles white in rage. He would risk everything to find Jim. There was hope yet.

"Or you guys could invest in a PADD system, because this walking around crap just to find someone gets old fast." A voice eerily familiar rang through the room.

Spock turned on his heel to face the intruder. There behind him in the entryway leaning heavily on a female Ranumian and a pink creature, stood Jim Kirk. The golden tunic dropped from Spock's hands, his mouth hung agape. All of the emotions that had plagued him for the last eighteen days came spewing forth, swelling his chest. He ran to close the distance between them. Without a second thought he wrapped his long arms tight around Jim, holding him close against him. One arm around his back supporting his weight and the other with a hand fisted in his blonde tresses. He relished the feel of Jim's warm and alive body next to his own. "I thought I had lost you." His whispered gently, so that only Jim's ears could hear his words. Tears threatened to fall, blurring his vision.

Jim wrapped his arms tightly around Spock, silently thanking whoever would listen that he was once again found. "I couldn't let go, Spock." He squeezed tighter. "I won't ever let go." Jim pulled back just enough to glance at his face. Ever so slowly their lips slanted to meet, but just before contact, Spock's communicator chirped.

Snapping both men back to reality, Spock moved slightly away from Jim, but still supporting his weight. Jim cleared his throat half-smiling at the rest of the forgotten room. "This is Spock." His voice was tight over the transmission.

"This is Scotty. I'm afraid we have a bit of a problem. There are Romulan War Birds entering the system." Fear rang in the Scot's voice.

"Understood. Two to beam up." Spock nodded to the room. O'Runu had been right, there was no time left to spare. Jim and he would be needed to complete the engine repairs so that they might slip out of the system before the Romulans were in range.

"Well, Spock, that happens to be another problem." Scotty paused. "I can't get a lock on you to beam you up. The transporter locator is fried without exact coordinates. Taking a chance beaming you up without it properly functioning could prove disastrous. I can't even triangulate your position through your communicator." They could hear Chekov yell something in Russian. "But we are working on it. Chekov is completely re-building it."

Spock turned to Jim. He had not expected this turn of events. Had he known that Jim was already safe he would have taken his time to properly correct all problems before beaming down, allowed for Scotty to run the diagnostics properly. "How long before the transporter is fixed?" Jim took command.

"Captain! It is so good ta hear from ya!" Scotty cleared his throat. "No more than half an hour, or so. We've nearly got the warp engines back online. The Engineering crew is working on that one right now." Scotty let out a nervous chuckle.

Jim nodded, his mind turning over the facts. "And how long until the War Birds are in striking distance?" His voice was ice cold. They had come so far only to be kicked down at the end.

Three seconds of total silence ticked by. The whole room was awaiting an answer. "Half an hour or so."

Captain Kirk wasted no time in replying. "Scotty, get to engineering. Your main priority is to fix those engines and get _Enterprise_ away from Ranum before those War Birds lock onto your position. That is an order." He stood silent on his resolve. Spock's hand tightened around his waist.

"Aye Captain. I will keep you informed of progress. Scott out." Scotty's sadness burned through Jim's chest, even touching Spock behind his demeanor.

Spock assisted Jim to sit down in a nearby chair. "The _Enterprise_ must be saved. We'll make it Spock, we'll fight together." Disregarding Vulcan custom, Jim clasped Spock's hand. He could feel the warmth and comfort through their joined skin.

Spock, now truly able to understand Jim's no-win scenario attitude with the bright light of Jim's mind shining in his own, nodded in agreement. "Together." They had less than half an hour to prepare for the fight of their lives.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**Yea, I stole "The needs of many out weigh the needs of the few." But it fits, I think. And I'm not sure about the transporter problem, but please let me slide on that one. It sounds believable. **

**Tiddly bit - I got the name Y'Nion from how my son says the word 'onion' lol**

**Hit the review button and tell me what you think. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**This chapter will switch back and forth between the planet and **_**Enterprise**_**.**

Blood was pounding so loudly in Chekov's ears he could barely hear Scotty's orders as he relayed Captain's words to the bridge or Sulu's grim acknowledgment. "I vill stay vit the transporter. I vill correct ze problem." His voice betrayed none of his inner turmoil.

Scotty eyed the lad. "Aye. I've got ta get down ta Engineering." He gently placed both his hands on Chekov's shoulders. "Lad, we haven't got much time. I know that you will do what you can." He nodded once and was gone.

Chekov turned back to the transporter. His fingers greedily reached under the consol to find the broken chip. He had to succeed. Spock had lost his mother because Chekov had not been fast enough. There was guilt deep in his heart; no matter how many times Spock had told him nothing that happened that day was his fault. Today he would make up for his error years ago. Chekov gently held the chip flat on his palm. He was no longer that scared little boy, he was a man. A man that was going to get his captain and commander back on board before those damn Romulans breeched Ranum's orbit.

Scotty ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. The downside to being on such an exciting ship was that sometimes the excitement was more chaos. He raced through the entry way heading straight towards the warp core. "I need every available engineer down here on the double! We have less than half an hour ta get this ship at warp speed!" Scotty picked up the instruments he had dropped earlier with Spock. His crew took up spots beside him immediately, requiring no more explanation than given. His crew had learned long ago that to ask a question, the delay might cost a life. Time was the enemy.

Scotty could feel with every correction they made and every program they booted-up the ship's heart started to beat stronger, louder. It might be in his mind, but still it encouraged him. They would get Enterprise away to safety; he had no doubt of that. He only hoped that Chekov would be able to get Jim and Spock on board in time. One, because they needed Jim and Spock to function, they wouldn't be the _Enterprise_ without them. And two, because the lad had so much grief within him left from Spock's mother. Scotty pushed his thoughts away and focused on the warp core. One thing at a time was the best way to handle such a grave situation.

Spock watched Jim as he clicked the communicator shut. The younger man had gone stiff in his chair, his back straight finally remembering those around them. The human did not loosen his grip on his hand however. So, Spock could hear every thought that ricocheted through Jim's mind, each one brighter than the last. He was angry, flashing red, and afraid, flashing deep purple, but there was a glimmer of hope, a brilliant gold underneath it all. Spock welcomed that hope into his own mind, shining like a beacon in the night. "Perhaps, Jim, it would be best if we tried to find a spot less evident. The hall of the leader of those who oppose D'Vanik, might be the first place the Romulans look for you." Spock looked back to O'Runu who was nodding his head in agreement.

O'Runu made his way towards them. "I know just the place for you to hide." He turned beckoning several guards and the female to follow them.

He assisted Jim to stand and helped him walk down the hall. Spock's mind was brimming with possibilities of the next hour, but trying to shield his thoughts from seeping to Jim. The likelihood of Scott repairing both the warp drive and the transporter within time was slim. Had it been just one or the other, Spock would have no doubt in the Engineer's 'miracle'. As it stood now, Jim's best chance was to be somewhere well out of sight. Spock would protect his Jim until his dying breath. If today happened to be when he would draw that breath, so be it. Jim Kirk would be alive to see the dawn.

Christy Chapel had just been informed of the situation and told to prepare Med Bay for possible casualties. Slowly moving away from the wall com, she took deep breath. She would have to tell Leonard what was happening. Countless times before, she and her doctor had prepared the Bay for all the sick and wounded they would receive. Many of those times had been because Jim's Away Mission had gone terribly wrong. This time was different; there was a strong possibility that Jim Kirk or Spock would never make it back to this ship, that Leonard McCoy would never again see his two best friends.

She took a deep breath and shook Leonard awake from where he had crashed on his couch. The man was still exhausted. "Dr. McCoy, we have orders, sir." She kept her voice neutral. "We are to prepare the Bay for wounded. A Romulan War Bird is on course straight for us." Leonard's green eyes flashed in awareness as he hastily sat up; tugging off the cover-alls he had fallen asleep in. Christy knew that Leonard was already connecting the dots.

Bones eyes were wide with shock. Sleep was slowly lifting the fog from his mind, as the rest of Christy's report wheeled through his mind. Romulans were on their way. Jim and Spock were trapped down on the planet below. "Have they fixed the warp drive?" He stepped out of the cover-alls. Christy shook her head no. "Have they fixed the transporter?" Once more Christy shook her head no. He threw the cover-alls against the far wall.

Knowing that Jim and Spock could get themselves out of a tight grasp better than a bar of soap, Bones sighed and raked both hands over his face. "Christy, let's get the Bay ready. I have a feeling that Jim and Spock aren't going to look too pretty by the time we get them back on board." He shot her a rare smile, wrapping one arm around her shoulders as they left his office. Bones had faith. He'd been friends with Jim so long his not-belief in no-win-scenarios had rubbed off on him. It was perfectly logical.

O'Runu was leading them down towards the rear of the Hold. Spock could see the small door standing ajar letting in the cool of the night. "I'm afraid that no where within my walls is safe for you. You must make haste across the meadow to the ravine. I think that will be the best place for you." As they reached the door, O'Runu moved aside. "Jim Kirk, Spock, I would have wished our meeting would have been under better circumstances. Those on Ranum are quite accustomed to death. We had hoped the Federation would alleviate the grim, but we have only brought it upon you as well. May you have better luck than our native sons. " He bowed slightly to the two men.

Jim shifted slightly, almost as if he was holding a question inside. "O'Runu, tell me, did P'Bock survive?" He clenched his jaw, preparing himself for the worst. P'Bock had truly forsaken all dear to him in order to assist Jim into safer lands. He owed the man his life.

O'Runu slowly straightened to face the human, glancing briefly at T'Slaur. "P'Bock, son of D'Vanik and son-in-law of O'Runu, has survived." Tenderly, O'Runu grasped Jim's shoulder. "You, Captain Kirk, gave him hope, just as you have T'Slaur and her father." A small smile mirrored his confession, he dropped his hand.

Jim's gaze fell to T'Slaur on his left. "Thank you, T'Slaur, and your husband, P'Bock, for all you have done for me. I am forever in your debt." Jim's words were heartfelt. T'Slaur could smile faintly through her tears.

Spock adjusted his hold on Jim, raising an eyebrow to O'Runu. "We must leave now if we are to make it to the ravine in time." He would not stand idly while the Romulans were closing in. Jim took a deep breath and nodding in agreement. Without further comment, Captain and Commander left the Eastern Hold of O'Runu.

Jim had to lean on Spock heavily, as he was tired and his leg wound was beginning to throb. The ravine was several kilometers away. "We have less than fifteen standard minutes before the Romulans are within Ranum's orbit. Perhaps, Jim, we could cover more ground if you allowed me to carry you on my back." Spock was barely able to keep him self from running and dragging Jim behind him. The further distance he placed between them and the hold, the less likely the Romulans were to find them before they could be beamed back aboard the Enterprise.

Not trusting his voice because of his pain, Jim merely nodded his approval. Spock turned away from him, squatting slightly and for the most part pulled Jim up on his back. "When we are in the ravine I will further examine your injury. For now Jim, try to rest. I will ensure your safety." With those words, Spock could sense Jim's waking mind give over to sleep, but his hands were firmly fisted in his tunic. Relieving the weight from his leg had reduced much of the pain. It was now at a more tolerable level. Spock pushed forward at a much faster pace; he had much ground to cover.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**The longest fifteen minutes of any of my stories lol**

**Please, please tell me what you think **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**I have thrown in a dash of Chulu, Uhura/Scotty because I have been neglecting them lately. This is the longest chapter so far.**

**This chapter is once more split between the planet and the ship**

"Computer, ETA of Romulan vessel." Scotty grunted his request as he squeezed out from under one of the main conduits. "_14 minutes and 30 seconds_." The CEO cursed under his breath and turned to the control panel. Slowly the functions were returning to normal. The _Enterprise_ was healing. They'd be able to escape those damn bastards yet. However, there was a small problem tugging at Scotty's heart. In order to ensure the _Enterprise_ was on proper course for safety, the Chief Navigator needed to be at the helm. This meant that Chekov was going to have to stop working on the transporter repairs long enough for Sulu to lay in the course and get them to Warp Speed, which in turn meant that the rescue of Spock and Jim was going to be delayed until they were at a safe distance. Scotty was a fiercely loyal man, he knew that he must follow the orders of his captain, the _Enterprise_ must be saved at all costs, but taking a gamble with his two friends' lives was not something he was doing willingly.

Flexing his jaw, Scotty made his way to the wall com. "Scotty to Sulu." He tried to level his breathing. _"Sulu here." _ Sulu sounded so tired, nearly hopeless. "Sulu, the Warp Engines are nearly repaired, as soon as I give the word you have to get us away to safety. I am sending Chekov up to navigate." He tried once more nearly in vain to keep his voice calm. _"Aye, sir."_ Scotty clicked off the communicator.

Deciding that he had little time to waste, Scotty pressed the com again. "Scotty to Chekov." This would break the boy's heart. "_Chekov here sir. I am close to hawing fixed the problem, Scotty." _The kid sounded chipper. "Aye, Chekov, but I need you on the bridge. You must lay in a course ta take us ta safety. I nearly have the warp engines back on line. We will continue the repairs and rescue mission once we are away from Ranum." There was a moment of silence before he got an answer. _"Aye, sir." _Scotty could hear the pain in the lad's voice, but he offered no argument. But Scotty had not expected an argument; Chekov was as loyal as he.

Scotty turned back to his work, ignoring the piercing ache through his own chest. The Enterprise might be the love of his life, but it was nothing without the men (and a certain lass, but now was not the time to think about that) aboard who made it worth while. Checking the engine's vitals once more, he began to bring the warp drive completely online. Several minutes elapsed, precious minutes that could very well mean life and death in the conclusion of this horrid mission. Slowly and surely, those around him inspecting for fluctuations, the Warp Core hummed with life. Slapping the button next to him before he had time to rethink all the options, Scotty gave the order. "Mr. Sulu, Warp Speed now!" Scotty watched as the dilithium chambers glowed with vigor thrusting the ship into motion. Leaving his crew to keep constant vigil on the newly restored drive, Scotty left for the bridge.

With his advanced eyesight, Spock was able to see the warp signature as _Enterprise_ left from orbit. He and Jim were now alone on this hostile planet. Though they had been the lone Star Fleet officers on the planet this entire time, just knowing that the _Enterprise_ was now completely out of range, was oddly discouraging for the Commander. Had he properly acknowledged his 'feeling' it would have been wary. Something about this entire situation was odd.

He judged they had less than five standard minutes before the Romulans would arrive in orbit. It would be no more than ten more minutes before they were planet-side. The most logical first stop would be D'Vanik's Hold. It would be around dawn before the Romulans stormed O'Runu's Hold, if logic dictated their attack. He shifted the human's weight tenderly and pushed himself forward faster. He could not fight back the nervousness those thoughts forced upon him. The _Enterprise_ was safe, now Spock was charged with the duty of keeping Jim alive until the transporter had been repaired.

The ravine was the most logical place to keep out of the Romulan's grasp. It was far enough away from the Hold not to raise any suspicion or warrant inspection. However, there was a feeling of distrust prowling in the back of Spock's mind. Something about O'Runu unsettled Spock. Perhaps finding a different area to stay hidden than the one picked by the leader was a more logical and safe choice. Squeezing Jim's flesh in his hands in an irrational attempt to reassure himself that Jim was once more at his side, he altered his course.

Chekov confirmed their course as he turned to look at Sulu. His friend was haggard and forlorn. He knew how much it had hurt Sulu to acknowledge the order to take them away from the planet, from their two commanding officers. This was not the first time he had accepted such orders, nor would it be the last, but it burdened him each time he answered affirmative. Pavel eased out of his chair and closed the distance between them. "Hikaru, I vill fix the transporter and I vill beam them back on board, I vill not let you down." He squeezed the pilot's shoulder. The rest of the bridge crew was forgotten, his focus only on Sulu.

Sulu let his sad brown eyes find Chekov's. "I have no doubt in you, Pavel." His voice was true. "I am just worried for them, that's all." His tone was quiet. It was true that he was worried for Jim and Spock, but he was worried for the rest of the crew too. He was worried for Pavel.

Chekov's chest burned with such a distressing sight before him. So much had happened in the past eighteen days, so much death, destruction and unknown. Chekov gently leaned closer and wrapped his arms around his best friend. They had hugged many a time before, but this was different some how. "I am vorried about them, too, but I am vorried about you more. Jim and Spock vill be fine, I vill see to it, but you, Hikaru, hawe lost that bright gleam in your eye." He tried to pour all his love into his words, clutching the man tighter.

Sulu nodded against his chest, holding Chekov just as tightly. "I'll be ok Pavel." He gently whispered, enjoying the feel of having the blonde in his arms. "I am worried about you, Pav. You are working yourself too hard. Please, please, take care of yourself. If something were to happen to you I would loose my mind." If Sulu had not been under so much stress or gone so many days without rest, he would have never let those words plunge from his lips. But now as it was, he was just relieved they were said.

Chekov smiled, pressing his lips to Sulu's forehead. "I lowe you too." Knowing that Sulu believed in him and getting a glimpse of that beautiful smile gave faith once more to his weary soul. Chekov was running down the hall at full speed. His vigor renewed, his stamina restored.

Spock had opted for the bundle of trees on the far side of the ravine. The tiny forest was dark and no doubt hid savage creatures. They would have to find some shelter to be safe from the natives and the Romulans before the dawn once more shined upon the land. His footsteps were silent as his Vulcan eyes scanned the vicinity. There seemed to be a small cave near the fresh water spring in the middle of the thicket. Seeing no other alternative, Spock hastened his step towards the fissure.

After checking the rock bed twice for any signs of native life forms that might be detrimental to Jim's health or misshapen rocks that might cause him discomfort, Spock slowly eased Jim off his back and on to the ground. A testament to his stealth, he successfully laid his charge on the ground keeping his head cradled the entire time in the very narrow cave. Though Spock would never enter Jim's mind without permission, he was able to send soothing thoughts and peaceful images through their touch to allow Jim his slumber even while changing positions. Jim's full lips were slightly parted, his long lashes peacefully closed, his beautiful features relaxed. Spock could feel his heart pound in his abdomen, relief washed over him. After eighteen days, Jim was back in his arms.

Trying to shake such thoughts out of his mind, Spock began to examine Jim's body for signs of injury. It was illogical to notice the physical attributes of his captain in such a dire situation, or atleast that it what he told himself. Ever so slowly Spock let Jim's head rest on the ground, slightly remorseful that he did not have proper padding for the luscious blonde locks. Spock's intent gaze spread from Jim's beautiful face, to his strong chest, to his defied arms, to his chiseled abs, down his long legs. The only injury, save the small burses, was on his calf. Spock would have to investigate further.

With nimble fingers, Spock unwrapped the dressing from Jim's leg. As the injury was on the back of the leg, Spock had to roll him to his side, facing the rock to have better access. The wound appeared to have been cleaned and re-dressed at some point. There were no signs of infection and the bleeding had slowed to ooze. Spock retrieved the dermal regenerator from McCoy's medical pouch and began the slow work of mending the tissue together. One hand helped to support Jim lying on his side, though at this angle it was not necessary but Spock did not remove his hand from Jim's back, and the other hand was holding the machinery in place. It would take quite some time for the portable medical device to knit the tissue together.

Scotty tried not to rush to the bridge. He was not looking forward to seeing the long faces that awaited him. Scotty had never had any desires to be a commanding officer on a ship. He just wanted to be an Engineer, to be so close to such a fine piece of craftsmanship. But now, with Jim and Spock left on the planet they were racing away from, Scotty was left in charge. It had been his order that left those two men stranded; he had given the order to jump to warp.

As the lift opened, he spotted Jim's empty chair first. It sat in the middle of the bridge awaiting the golden captain. Then he saw Spock's empty science station. The lights still blinked but no one was there to understand its code. Next was Chekov's station that some random replacement was now filling. The bridge was darker, more depressing without Chekov's happy smile. Next to the navigator sat Sulu. His shoulders were slumped; Scotty knew he felt as guilty as he for leaving the Captain and Commander behind. He turned to face Uhura, who was sitting right next to him. Her face was haunted, her eyes held no light. Of all the sad things Scotty had borne witness, seeing the beautiful woman so sorrowful, brought a fresh wave of torment to his soul.

Scotty soothingly placed an arm around her shoulders. "We will get them back, Nyota. I promise you this, lass." Nyota turned into his embrace leaning her eloquent neck to rest her head against his side.

Nyota hung all her hopes on Scotty's promise. "I believe you Scotty." She wrapped her long arms around the Engineer and held him fast. "You always keep your promises you make to me." She would not let her tears fall. Spock, whether he would admit it or not, loved Jim too much to let him die and Jim, as they all knew, loved Spock too much to die on him.

Scotty pressed a quick kiss into her ebony hair, slowly pulling away taking her hands in his own. "I see that Chekov has already gone to the transporter room." She nodded. "Good, I'll be assisting him. Let me know of any communications, Ny my pretty." He squeezed her hands before turning to address Sulu. "Sulu, have we reached our destination?" He walked over to the pilot.

Sulu turned in his chair. "Yes, sir. We are just outside of the Ranumian system, well within range to beam them up when Chekov is ready but far away not to be noticed. We are tracking the movement of the Romulan ship. They have locked in orbit around the planet. We have detected a transport from the ship roughly five minutes ago. It was a small party." Sulu reported with a little more of his old-self showing through. His eyes were no longer dull, black orbs. They were now shining with his inner light.

Scotty couldn't hold back his smile. "Well, then, Chekov and I have some work to be done! Jim and Spock will want a nice, hot meal after they rip those Romulan scum-bags to shreds." He clapped his hands together. He shot Ny a wink as he left the bridge.

Nyota sat a little straighter, with a little more hope and just a little flush to her cheeks. Scotty, who was once again in one piece, was going to take care of them. By the end of the day, they would all be having a nice drink in Jim's quarters. And then once all the pieces of their routine were once again into their rightful place, she would tell Montgomery Scott exactly what she thought of him. She could not let another day pass with the opportunity to take him away from her forever without telling him how much she truly loved the tender, caring, loving Scottish man.

Fifty-seven minutes later, the dermal regenerator had completed its duties. Spock gently let Jim roll back on his back as he put away McCoy's equipment. The need to scout the area for predators and rouge natives was growing strong within Spock. He had to make sure they were safe in their current spot to await transport. Deciding that now, as the moons had set but the sun had yet to rise, was the perfect time to catch a glimpse of the surrounding forest.

Taking off his blue tunic, so he would blend with the shadows better, Spock folded it neatly and placed it under Jim's head. With one last gaze at Jim's gentle breathing, Spock stepped towards the mouth of the cave. The cave was no more than five meters wide where Jim was laying, but it was deeper than expected. Once he was back into the open, Spock set off at a jog to find a tree tall enough to give him a panoramic view of the surroundings. It did not take long for him to find one that fit his needs.

Swiftly he climbed up the branches. He did not want to be away from Jim for long, in case there was a creature in the woods that could cause the sleeping human harm. Spock carefully judged his footing, deciding this was the highest branch that would hold his weight. With his superior eyesight, he first scoured the forest floor looking for any creatures that might cause further injury to Jim, but he found none. Then, Spock started scanning the path back towards the Hold and the ravine where they were to have taken shelter. There was no mistaking the horde of both native and Romulan guards heading towards the ravine. The natives wore the mark of the Eastern Hold – of O'Runu.

The green blood in his veins turned to ice. His heart pounded in his ear. All his suspicions and doubts had been true. He jumped down the tree, limb by limb, not caring of his own person; he had to get back to Jim. They were not safe. Those that had claimed friendship were now turning against them, leading them straight to where Spock and Jim were thought to have found refuge. Once his feet hit solid ground, Spock tore through the small thicket to Jim's side. They would have to once more search out a niche; this one was too close to the enemy for Spock's comfort.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Well, this has fic has morphed way beyond my initial expectations. What started out as a little exercise in adventure with Spork has turned into an all-out saga with everyone pairing up. I'm trying not to make it sappy and keep everyone canon, I hope it's working.**

**Comments are loved! Please, please hit the review button and tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Thank you to all you wonderfully awesome people who have review'd, fav'd or alert'd my story! Live long and prosper!**

**Mostly Jim/Spock POV, staying down on the planet in this chapter**

After eighteen days of restlessness, Jim was serenely relaxing into sleep's warm embrace. They were not the haunted dreams of one who thought he had been abandoned, but the peaceful dream of someone who knew he was loved. Suddenly he was being awakened, shaken with hands on his shoulder that brushed his neck, hands that transmitted the fear and anxiety of their owner into his own mind. Spock had seen something that had disrupted his steel resolve. Fear's icy clutches tightened around Jim's heart as he opened his shocking blue eyes to face Spock. Instinctively, his hands reached out to hold the other man.

Spock, his anchor, had never before seemed so disturbed. "Spock, what happened? Are you ok?" Jim's hands tightened on his upper arms.

Spock's brown eyes shown with dread, he swallowed before answering. "Jim, O'Runu's men and the Romulans are heading towards the ravine where we were to hide. I altered the plan, however, and we are currently in a small thicket less than a kilometer away. We must put more distance between us and our foes." Though his tone was steady and emotionless, his hands shook with the tiniest of tremors. He was pulling Jim up and dragging him towards the cave's opening, fear blinding him.

Jim was trying to remain calm, but it was hard to do when his reason – his Spock – was so upset. To any other person, Spock would have appeared as he always did, but to Jim he was an open book. "Spock, slow down, calm down." He protested to no avail as Spock shifted him once more onto his back.

Spock's shoulders were tense; not even Jim's soothing touch could help him relax. "I will calm down when I have you safely back on board the _Enterprise_, Jim. I have endured eighteen days of not being able to communicate with you to know of your condition, not even knowing if you lived." Sadness, devotion and, if he dared, love seeped into the Vulcan's voice. "I have to protect you, for I have learned that a life without you is not a life at all." His feet began moving, running at top speed in the opposite direction of the attackers. _You do not know what you have until you have lost it._

Jim was speechless. Spock's words had conveyed so much emotion, so much passion. He leaned closer and wrapped his arms more tightly around Spock, because that would lessen the wind drag (_that is my story and I am sticking to it… for now)_. They would need to have a long conversation when they made it back to their ship, but for now Jim was just going to enjoy the warmth that radiated between them. Death might be on their heels, but Spock would not let anything happen to him and Jim would be damned if he let anything happen to his Vulcan.

The dawn was just breaking as they left the safety of the woods. This part of the land differed from the rest Jim had seen, gently rolling with hills and more trees were dotting the view. Jim was assured that they would not be spotted crossing this section, unlike the last time he was running out in the open. His mind was racing over the different scenarios that might happen if they were caught by the enemy. None of them seemed likely or even possible for escape; if they were caught all they could hope for would be Scotty beaming them up. Other than that, they were at the Romulan's mercy and Romulans had no mercy. Jim couldn't understand why he was in the middle of this, but it wasn't like he could turn around and ask the bastards that were chasing them.

They still made no effort to speak to one another. Spock kept running showing no signs of fatigue, of course Jim had no idea how long they'd been running either. All he knew was that the sun was now shining down hard on the top of his head. He should probably really remind Spock that his leg was healed, but Jim doubted his legs would be able to keep up with this pace. They had no water or food. How long would they be able to keep this up? Knowing they had atleast a two kilometer head start, Jim cleared his throat. "While I don't mind being carried around by such a dashing gentleman, Spock you do remember you healed my leg last night, don't you?" Jim laughed nervously.

Spock slowed his pace and positioned them behind a tree for him to stop. Slowly he let go of Jim and the other man slid down his back. "I had forgotten. I was too concerned with the Romulan's approach." His father had often disciplined him often for letting his emotions overturn his memory. Now even as a Star Fleet officer, it seemed that his childhood habit had gotten the better of his Vulcan training.

Jim could see the green blush spread across Spock's cheeks. He had to admit it was damn adorable. "That's ok, Spock. I probably couldn't have kept up with your pace so early in the morning any way." Jim slapped him on the shoulder. "Let me stretch my legs a bit and then we can take off. I don't want to sit still for too long, I'm sure the Romulans are heading right for us." Jim was popping his knees and searching the Western horizon.

Spock sat with his back leaning against the tree, his legs folded under each other. He watched as Jim seemed to test every joint on his body in a chorus of pops and sighs of relief. Though he would never admit it out loud, Spock had chosen to carry Jim only to ensure his safety. They had little distance between themselves and the hunters who nipped at their ankles, and Spock was much faster than his human counterpart. Countless times before they had faced such adversaries, but always with the promise of the cavalry to charge from the ship just in time, but this time Spock had watched the _Enterprise_ leave without them. They had but one phaser to challenge a party of twenty or more. The odds were against them. Always before it was in the heat of battle they faced down those odds. This time it would be as the humans said the 'long good-bye'. They were hunted men, racing against time and their own demise.

As if Jim could sense the melancholy of Spock's thoughts, he turned and smiled. His smile was the one that told the story of the Captain who did not believe in no-win scenarios. It was the smile that had melted the Vulcan's icy heart. "Come on Spock, let's find us a nice spot to wait out the heat of the day. We can travel more covertly at night." Jim once more glanced to the west before turning back ahead.

Spock followed Jim without turning back to scope the hills behind them. That is always how he chose to follow his Captain, on blind faith much to the chagrin of his Vulcan logic. Their paces were slow and steady allowing Jim to find a comfortable cadence. Spock investigated the land before them, hoping to find a suitable place to rest out of sight as Jim had suggested. They were much too visible during the bright hours.

(At the same time)

P'Bock led the men out of the ravine. They had spent most of the morning fully investigating every part of the small caves and crevices. The human and Vulcan had not been found. The Romulans were getting restless; they had even gone so far as to say that the _Enterprise_ had never been to Ranum. They were to probe a two kilometer radius from the ravine, searching all parts of the countryside. It would be a slow, tedious process.

In P'Bock's heart he hoped they did not find the Star Fleet officers. He wished they had some how been beamed back up to their ship and were light years from this planet. But he knew his duty to his father and his wife's father. In order for the Romulan's to leave his world in peace, Jim Kirk would have to be hand-delivered to these monsters. T'Slaur's happiness when she had once more seen his living face had been short-lived as she had learned of the plan against Jim and Spock. Once this was over he would explain what had happened, how he had been given no choice but to join forces with the older males' campaign. His feet walked over his search pattern, but his eyes saw nothing but the look of disgust on T'Slaur's face.

Suddenly he heard one of the men yelling for him. He ran towards the voice. "P'Bock, I have found something!" C'Kin was yelling for him.

C'Kin emerged from the small cave in the middle of the Eastern Woodland holding a blue tunic. Several of the group who had answered his cries, gasped in shock.

"It is the Vulcan's uniform shirt." The Romulan officer, who P'Bock cared not to learn his name, snarled ripping if from C'Kin's grasp. "They have been here." He turned to face P'Bock, throwing the tunic to the ground. "You have until dawn to bring me James Kirk, or this agreement is null." He stalked off from the group.

Shoulders wilting in defeat, P'Bock turned to face his men. "You heard the Romulan, continue your sweeps." He waved them off. Slowly he reached and took Spock's shirt in his hands. "Good luck, Jim Kirk, for you will need it to last this day." Grunting as he stood up he made his way back to the ground he was to cover.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Please, please review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Still Kirk/Spock POV with a dash of P'Bock **

The only spot the two officers had found to seek refuge was a tall tree. It was surrounded by a dozen smaller trees and was on the side of a larger hill. Jim had informed Spock that the natives did not like heights and appeared not to see anything other than what was in front of their face. Deeming his logic sound, Spock had relented. While it was not as secure as they had hoped, neither man argued the respite. Spock had urged Jim to be the first to climb, keeping sentinel down at the trunk. It was an exact replica of the tree Jim had climbed to escape the Batlu.

There were two main limbs that splintered from the trunk that immediately splintered again; Jim decided this would be the perfect spot for the men to relax to allow them to stay close to one another. "Ok, Spock, your turn!" Jim chuckled as he slid between the 'V' on the left, leaving the one of the right for Spock. It was a snug fit which would ensure that the Captain didn't fall to his death if he was able to take a nap.

Spock quickly scaled the tree and settled into the spot opposite of Jim, assuming the blonde's plan. His Captain was searching the land for their opponents, his preoccupation allowed Spock time to search him for signs of fatigue. Jim's eyes were bright blue, his anxiety and excitement evident, his forehead creased in concentration, his lips in a tight line, his shoulders had sagged, his knuckles white gripping the bark, he was indeed tired. "Jim." Spock's gentle call pulled Jim from his thoughts. "Rest while you have the opportunity. I will keep watch as I do not yet feel fatigued." Spock had learned to lie rather well during his time amongst humans.

Jim sent him a half-smile. "I will rest, Spock, my friend." He was too tired to argue the point with his companion. Before sleep claimed the blonde, he enjoyed being able to once more lay eyes on Spock, to truly appreciate the beauty his First Officer possessed. His dark brown eyes scanned the horizon like those of a hawk, his face taunt with expectation, his shoulders straight awaiting battle, his long fingers digging into the limb, his body poised to protect his Captain, his Jim. Sleepily, just before he lost consciousness, Jim whispered to his friend, "Thank you for everything, Spock. I couldn't make it without you." His eyes shut as he went lax against the tree's support.

Spock regarded the other man fondly. "And I, you." He gently whispered as to not wake the human. A small smile across the blonde's face was his reward. He would protect Jim, now and always.

For the mid-day meal, P'Bock had been ordered back to the Hold. As he entered the throne room, he saw his father and his wife's father eating side-by-side. His lip snarled in disgust. The night he had left his father's court he had not known that both men were in this hideous plan together. He had honestly thought Jim Kirk dead until Easter Bunny had led him back to the injured human. P'Bock had sent Jim on towards T'Slaur in hopes of a rescue attempt, only to be told by the guards who arrived that O'Runu was part of the plan. They had even thanked him for helping to aid the cause. P'Bock had no choice but to go on with the plan, but he was once more a double agent. Only this time his allegiance lay with the _Enterprise_ not to either of the horrid men before him. "Fathers, I have reported." He bowed before the Holders.

D'Vanik, proud that his son could finally do something right, motioned for him to take the seat next to him. "Come eat and tell me what you have learned." He spoke with his mouth full, half-chewed food falling down to the floor.

O'Runu nodded in agreement. "Yes, we have heard you found the tunic of the Vulcan. You are close to finding them, yes?" He too mirrored D'Vanik's lack of table manners.

Sighing at the futility of the situation, P'Bock took his place at the head table. "We did find the shirt, but we have not grown any closer to finding them." He snarled once more keeping his apathy deep within his chest. "The Romulans said we have but 'til dawn to find them. I am rather daunted by this task." He pilled food on his plate, avoiding eye contact with the larger, older males.

D'Vanik laughed, his cruel chuckle echoed through the stoned room. "We will turn the Agowilts loose. They can cover the land faster than any of your men. We have both Kirk and Spock's tunics for a scent. They will be cornered before the end of the day. Those Romulans will be long gone by dawn." D'Vanik turned back to his heaped platter.

Popping a bite into his mouth, P'Bock stood. "I shall then save my appetite for the victory feast tonight, but for now I must seek my wife. I fear her temper has turned its ferocity upon me." He bowed and made his way out of the room. O'Runu and D'Vanik laughed heartily at his expense, but P'Bock couldn't have cared less. He had to find T'Slaur and Easter Bunny immediately. He had a plan to not only win back his wife's affections but to help Jim and Spock.

It had been two hours since they had sought refuge in the tree. Spock was growing more anxious with each moment that passed. He had tried his communicator several times, but the _Enterprise_ was still out of range. As a boy his mother had told him of the human experience 'intuition'. It was when humans could sense a future event before it happened. Up until now Spock had not given it much weight, but now he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickling as if someone were watching them. Something was about to happen, and it would be only logical to take heed of any forewarning they were given.

Spock reached out and once more shook Jim awake. "Jim, I think it is time to continue our trek." He threw one leg over the branch to begin his climb down.

Jim jerked awake, moving several inches up the branch out of the safe nook he had been nestled in. His hands let go of the tree, the sudden movement disrupted his equilibrium. He was falling towards his right, towards Spock, completely forgetting he was several meters in the air. The realization he was not on the flat ground came too late for Jim, his body fell away from the branch towards the hard ground below.

With lighting fast reflexes, Spock grabbed Jim's wrist. "I believe Jim that we should refrain from sleeping in trees from this point forward." Spock was trying to make light of the situation.

Jim scrambled to get his feet on one of the branches, gasping for breath. "Yea, Spock, that is number one on the list of most important Away Mission facts, for sure." His other hand reached out clasping another branch.

Once Spock was sure Jim was steady he let go. His heart was pounding in his ears and a thin sheen of sweat covered his body. He had been terrified. He pondered if this had been the instance that his 'intuition' had warned him of, in that case it was the feeling the intuition had inflected upon him that had caused the entire incident. Deciding that he could argue both sides of the point for quite some time, he cleared his mind of such thoughts. "I believe it is imperative that we continue our journey. I have not seen any movement on the horizon. We still have maintained our three kilometer lead, at least." They quickly descended the tree.

Jim nodded in agreement, stretching his body once more preparing for the long hike. "You think they are planning something?" He twisted his torso around.

Spock watched the fascinating display of flexibility. "I believe they are. We are not safe any where on this planet. We must keep moving." Spock could see the pain of deceit shadow Jim's face.

Jim only nodded. He had been a fool to think that P'Bock could help him any way. Easter Bunny may have very well been sent out to attack him on purpose. Shaking his head trying to clear his thoughts, he turned to Spock. "I'm ready if you are." Spock nodded. The two men ran towards the East with the sun at their back casting long shadows. What had been just another hill in the distance had become a mountain growing larger during the day. That would have to be their destination.

They had been running for over an hour when Spock heard the unmistakable pad of paws behind them. He had tried to glance behind him several times to see the creature, but had no luck in spotting it. Less than fifty meters ahead, Spock could see a tree that was tall enough to allow Jim to be out of reach for the creature. Adjusting his pace, Spock hurried Jim towards it without explanation.

Jim had been by Spock's side long enough not to question when he picked up the pace. Jim could see that his gaze was fixed on one spot, the tree ahead of them. Knowing that Spock would be able to hear any danger quite some time before his Human ears detected it, Jim pushed himself to match Spock's stride. His heart was beating frantically in his ears, his muscles burning with protest, but when Spock pushed Jim towards the tree, he began climbing without a word. He scrambled up the limbs, high as he dared to go.

Spock stayed lower in the tree, hoping he might be able to draw the animal away. But Jim's hand clutched his uniform clad chest pulling him up to the top with him. "You are staying with me, Commander. Don't you dare do something crazy." He gritted out between pants. "You will not risk your life for mine, and that is an order." His blue eyes blazing with devotion, his hand still grasping Spock's shirt.

Spock only nodded, trying to even his own breathing. He knew if the need arose this would be one order he would not follow, no matter how loyal he was to Jim. Tearing his eyes away from the striking face before him, Spock searched for the animal that had been chasing them. Twenty meters away, a pink creature with a cloaked rider came into view over a small hill. It was heading straight towards the tree they were now concealed in.

Neither man dared to draw a deep breath as they awaited the creature's arrival. Jim was silently pleading for it to pass the tree by without a second glance; Spock was calculating the odds of that happening. The creature did not alter course as it came straight to the tree, halting at its trunk. The cloaked figure dismounted and turned its stare straight up to Jim. Flinging back the hood the rider acknowledged their presence. "Jim Kirk and Spock, I have been sent to assist you. Easter Bunny is the fastest tracker on this world. We must move quickly the rest of the Agowilts are less than three kilometers behind us." T'Slaur called out her welcome.

Jim glanced over to Spock, who had raised a quizzical eyebrow at the name of the creature but said nothing. "What do we do?" He had already been burned once by this race.

Spock contemplated their odds of survival with and without assistance. "Jim, we have no choice but to accept her offer. Scotty should have the transporter repaired before the sun sets. It is only a few more hours we will have to endure this planet." His tone was soothing. He kept the fact that the two men could over power the woman if the need arose to himself.

Jim nodded and began to climb down yet another tree. As a boy from flat-as-far-as-the-eye-can-see Iowa, Jim never thought he would loathe trees as much as he did right now. "We will accompany you." He kept his manner neutral.

T'Slaur nodded. "For your scent to be less strong, wear these cloaks. We will all ride on Easter Bunny." She once more mounted the Pink creature.

Jim and Spock slipped on the cloaks and followed suit. Spock chose to keep Jim in the middle so that he might be further protected. "Why are you helping us?" Jim could not hold back the venom in his voice.

T'Slaur laughed as she urged Easter Bunny into a gallop. "Because I don't believe what D'Vanik and my father are doing is right, this is my last chance to help rectify what has happened to you both, and P'Bock's chance as well. He sends his luck and his apologies for what has happened. This is his plan to help you to out run the rest of the army. He can only delay them for so long before the Romulans grow suspicious. We have until dawn to get you off this planet. I hope your crew can meet that deadline." She pulled her hood tighter around her face.

Jim took Spock's wrist in his hand, squeezing gently. They had to get off this damn planet because Jim had a very important message to deliver to Spock.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**The end is near! Maybe one or two chapters left**

**Surely if you have read all 17 chapters you have a comment, right? Please hit the button and tell me**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**This one was hard to get right, it still isn't exactly what I want but it's mostly how I wanted it to go down. **

The longer they trekked aback the Agowilts, the tighter Spock's hands grasped Jim's waist and the tighter Jim gripped his wrists. Panic hiding just under the surface of both men. Spock had attempted his communicator several times, but the _Enterprise_ was still out of range. Jim was fit snuggly up against Spock. He would glad to note that none of his Jim was touching the female. This was the first time such an event had happened, Spock being chosen over an alien female. Spock could speculate at the odds of being allowed this simple pleasure again. Because if they made it back to the _Enterprise_, Spock would make sure his preference for Jim's company was well known.

Dismissing such frivolous thoughts as lack of meditation, Spock once more turned his attention away from the blonde who was practically in his lap. Although their new, elevated position allowed for their tracks not to be discernable on the ground, the animal was weighted down with his burden. Spock estimated the animal had been slowed 0.75 kilometers per hour with its new passengers. At the rate of this decline, the other party may very well spot their location before sunset, if not over take them. However, had they not chosen to accept T'Slaur's help, they would have already been captured. The only thought that soothed the strange emotions coursing through Spock's veins was that if they were to parish here at the hands of the Romulans, Spock would be by Jim's side.

T'Slaur was pushing the animal closer to the large mountain in front of them as fast as possible. Jim knew their only chance of escape would be to reach the peak before nightfall. Time was not on their side. Easter Bunny was beginning to tire; Jim could hear his breaths become more ragged with each step. "Is he ok?" Jim felt a connection to the beast. This was twice he had saved his life.

The native stiffened at Jim's question. "I am not completely sure. He is old, Jim, even for an Agowilts, he has seen many a summer in his time." Her voice was haunted. "Agowilts are known for their sprinting, not long distance runs. They do not usually carry riders." Her shoulders sagged just a fraction.

Jim turned so that he could catch Spock's eye. "Stop, T'Slaur." His words were gentle. Spock nodded in approval, not that Jim gave it much notice. T'Slaur slowed Easter Bunny down to a walk. "I will not ask Easter Bunny to run himself to death for my sake." He and Spock slid off the animal's back.

T'Slaur swung around in horror. "You can't! Jim, we have to get you away from here! He is a noble beast, he understands his duty, as do I!" Her tone was frantic. She was trying to dismount, but Jim's firm hand kept her in place atop the animal.

Jim stood firm, his hands soft. "Take Easter Bunny off into the thicket." He jerked his head towards the small cluster of trees to their left. "Let him rest. I'm sure you can easily fool the guards into thinking you had nothing to do with our escape." T'Slaur went to argue, but Jim held up his hand finally removing his hands from her knee and elbow. "Do not argue. Too many lives have been lost already. I am in his debt, let this be the repayment." Jim gently stroked the large head. Easter Bunny leaned into his touch, still panting heavily. "And I must keep you safe for P'Bock, I owe you all so much." He locked eyes with the female.

Her resolve fading, T'Slaur nodded, keeping her tears from falling. "You are a brave soul, Jim Kirk." She squeezed his shoulder. "Take care of him, Spock, for I believe you are the only one in this universe that can." She smiled faintly at the other man before turning and encouraging Easter Bunny to trot once more. She had little time before the rest of the natives were upon them.

Jim swallowed the knot that was threatening to choke him. "I'm sorry, Spock, but I couldn't let him run to death." He couldn't face his first officer. His change of plan might be the knife at their throats, but he would not have been able to let Easter Bunny die for his own hide. Of course, it might have been a good idea to consult Spock before making that decision alone _(because a little nod was not really enough when you are talking about life and death_), but when had Jim Kirk ever looked before he leapt? Once more he had put his Spock's life in danger.

Spock watched the emotions streak across his sun-kissed face – hurt, anger, sorrow, remorse. "I must concur. The animal's health was in danger. We are perfectly capable of continuing the journey on foot. It was a logical decision." He clasped his hands behind his back to control the yearning to reach out to Jim.

Slightly surprised by Spock's reply, Jim shot him a side-ways grin. He should have known his rock would take his side, always. "Let's get moving, we've got a long way to go." He should have known better than to second guess this First Officer. Jim sat off at a swift jog with Spock beside him.

Spock estimated they were still roughly fifteen kilometers from the mountain and the beasts were less than two kilometers behind them. Spock increased their pace at minuscule increments every fifteen minutes. While Spock had no doubt in Jim's physical stamina, the cold hard facts were not in his favor. They would have to save enough strength to endure the fight that lay ahead, but they needed as much distance gained to better the odds. It was a thin line that Spock toed precariously. His eyes continuously strayed back to Jim, watching for any signs of severe stress or fatigue. While Jim might have been concerned with the animal's welfare, Spock was only concerned with his Jim.

It had taken one hour and fifteen minutes for the couple to reach top speed. Unfortunately Spock could hear the approach over the pounding of his own heart. He had hoped that Jim could not discern the panic in his features, but alas the man knew him too well. Spock could see the steel resolve reflected in those blue eyes. After all this universe had pelted against the mighty James T. Kirk, he once more refused to back down or believe in this would be his last hurrah. With a sudden burst of energy, Jim pumped his legs faster. Spock strained to match his stamina.

The paws were less than half a kilometer away. Spock could smell their dirty, matted manes. The safety of the mountain was just over a kilometer in front of them. Pushing against the physical abilities of normal Human or Vulcan, the men ran for their lives.

A fleeting realization passed through Jim's over-stimulated brain, he doubted those Agowilts would hesitate to rip the skin from his bones, Romulans or not. Pushing himself harder, sucking in more air, trying to keep down his panic, Jim ran.

The large beasts were now just meters away, seconds turning into hours. Even if they did breach the mountainside, they would have to duck into a hole to escape the monsters at their backs. Spock reached for his phaser, only to find the holster empty. The jostling from his running must have dislodged the only defense they had left. Panic, unrestrained, utter panic rose up in the Vulcan. 'Jim, the phaser is gone!" His voice was shrill, his throat tight.

Jim's eyes grew wide, his lip slightly upturned. He had opened his mouth to curse, no doubt, but the claw of the lead animal slicing through the flesh of his back stopped the sound. Jim fell towards the ground, time slowing more than it already had. Jim could see Spock's hand coming to grab him close trying to pick him up and continue pushing forward, while the other punched the attacker in the nose. Spock's feral growl of anguish crushed against Jim's chest. He could feel the next animal coming closer, Spock moving them to get further away. The beast sliced Spock's flesh this time, his green blooding mixing with Jim's.

The animals were closing in, ready to finish their attack. Spock had fallen to the ground; he was attempting to cover Jim's body with his own, to protect him with his last breath. Jim clutched Spock tight, their hands pressed together in a Vulcan kiss, their faces a mere breath away. They had risked it all, fought all their lives so that they might live, might love, only to loose it all before it had a chance to begin. Jim leaned forward and captured Spock's lips with his own. Suddenly the world was not closing in on them, they were not going to be ripped to shreds, they weren't going to bleed to death. They were home.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**Ok, I had to stop it there…**

**The next chapter will be the last (yea!) Please hit the review button and tell me if you liked it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

_**Enterprise**_

Transporters were one of the greatest inventions in the known universe. People or goods could be transported from one place to another within seconds, no matter the distance. Though the concept of distorting one's atoms to allow this transport to take place was alarming to most species, most had come to accept this new convince. Despite the marginal risks associated, Transporters saved many more lives than they claimed.

As such was the case, time and again with Captain Kirk and Commander Spock. More times than not, the duo would be beamed back aboard the Enterprise bleeding having been saved in just the nick of time form some new alien life form who did not take kindly to the Federation's presence. However, this time Scotty was surprised to see something new, the two men locked in an intimate embrace, but seeing the green and red blood was enough to spring him into action as he had grown accustomed, knocking the shock away. Chekov blushed to the roots of his hair feeling like an intruder seeing the kiss, but relief overwhelmed the young man relaxing him just enough to keep him from hiding his face or diverting his gaze.

Bones, who had been by Scotty's side for the last hour, rushed towards them, his physician training was over-powering his Southern manners. "Break it up, you two. You can finish that later." Bones was gently assisting Jim to stand, a true smile spreading across his face. "Chekov, get Chapel down here." His voice was gruff with relief. "I have never been so happy to see you two idiots." His gaze flickered between his two best friends, he was torn between addressing their wounds and hugging them senseless. He was startled to see that James T. 'Playboy' Kirk was blushing, completely at a loss for words.

As Bones held Jim, Scotty gingerly aided Spock to stand holding his elbow. Scotty was giddy with laughter, both from happiness and awkwardness for the two men. "Chekov is a genius! He re-wired the circuit from scratch. We were afraid that we wouldn't get you out in time, but I should've known better than ta second guess the lad!" Scotty watched as Chekov bowed his head in embarrassment as the Commander studied the Lieutenant. Captain and Commander shared a quick, meaningful glance.

Whatever rebuttal or explanation they had on the tips of their tongues were forgotten as Chapel rushed into the transporter room. Noting the blood, she immediately began to stop the bleeding on both their backs with a dermal regenerator, Jim first, as Scotty and Bones held her patients in a standing position. She ordered the nurses who arrived shortly after her with portable bio-beds to transport the injured to Med Bay, leaving Scotty and Bones to marvel at her efficiency. In the span of three minutes she had stopped the hemorrhaging, completely controlling the situation where the four men had only be able to take a relieved breath.

The good doctor sighed once more with liberation. It was finally over. Pushing away his melancholy thoughts, relishing in the constant luck of Jim Kirk, he chuckled to himself. "You know, Scotty, that woman is incredible. She might just make an honest man out of me yet." Bones wrapped his arm around Scotty as they followed the medical crew.

Scotty laughed, both with humor and relief. "The day that happens, it'll be a double wedding with me and Nyota." He slapped Bones on the back.

Jim was in a daze. He could see the lights of the Enterprise decks flashing above his eyes. He could hear Christy telling him that he had lost some blood and he had several deep wounds. He could feel the bio-bed underneath him and the pain medicine (the only kind he was _not_ allergic to) taking effect. But none of that mattered. Spock was safe and from what he could discern he was not as injured as he was, something about Vulcan physiology. They had made it back to their ship, in one piece, relatively. He had kissed Spock, a real kiss. There was once more hope for a bright future, hopefully with Spock at his side more than just his First Officer. For the first time in over eighteen days, Jim let his body relax. The peaceful lull of slumber tempted him and with no reason to deny its call, he closed his eyes.

Spock's wounds had been attended by Nurse Vaughn. Chapel and McCoy had been working on Jim for nearly an hour. McCoy had informed him that Jim had lost enough blood to warrant a fresh unit and his wounds were deep and that they would require significantly more time with the dermal regenerator to completely repair. He was dehydrated, malnourished and had been suffering from an allergic reaction to something he had encountered at least a week ago by McCoy's estimate. Spock was astounded by the sheer will power of Jim. He had not wanted to give up; he wanted to get back to his ship.

Jim was on his side facing Spock, his face lax with sleep, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. Spock was trying to keep his mind from wandering to their shared kiss but it was in vain. He would need to meditate before Jim awoke to have his mind clear. It was only logical to assume that the kiss they had shared was simply due to the emotional and mental stress the human had been subjected to for over eighteen days. Jim had not expected to live through the Agowilts' attack. The kiss had not meant anything deeper than friendship. The pain that seized Spock's chest at that thought was quite a surprise. After all his effort and attempts at remaining detached and emotionless, Spock, son of Sarek, had fallen in love with James T. Kirk. Nodding to McCoy, Spock left for his quarters hiding his sorrow behind his stoic mask. All too soon he would be needed along Jim to address the Romulan issue.

Bones watched Spock leave. He had seen the emotions play across his features. Though the changes were only reflected in his chocolate eyes and could have only been seen by those closest to the Vulcan, Bones had seen them all – doubt, pain, sorrow. Bones might be a physician, but he knew a thing or two about love. He knew exactly what was going on. Spock did not believe that their kiss had meant anything to Jim if the long glances at Jim's mouth had meant anything (not to mention he had touched his own lips while staring at the blonde). Well, Bones knew differently and he would make sure before Jim awoke that Spock did too. "Christy, can you finish up?" He was so focused on his musings that he did not realize he had addressed her by first name while on duty.

Christy, who had damn sure noticed his slip, smiled. "Yes, McCoy." She took the regenerator from his hands. He nodded to her once and was out the door. Christy knew exactly what was going on, she was a woman after all. Spock was in love with Jim, Jim was in love with Spock and McCoy was going to put an end to their suffering. She couldn't argue with a plan like that. The last eighteen days had been hard on Spock, much harder than someone who was only 'concerned' for their Captain. The pointy-eared nemesis of her Leonard was in love with Jim Kirk, it was written in big, bold letters across his forehead.

Spock walked down the halls of the _Enterprise_ lost deep in his thoughts. It was completely illogical for him to be dwelling on the physical contact he and Jim had shared when the danger of the current situation may not be rectified fully. There were no circumstances on board a star ship for a First Officer to seek the affection of his captain. Their relationship was to be strictly professional, fraternization was frowned upon. Though one could argue the point their professional relationship had benefited from their friendship. He punched in his command code on his entry panel, his inner struggle invoking his ire. Stepping into the darkened room, the heaviness in his heart grew. He had never believed those sentimental humans who said unrequited love could weigh down one's being. Now, as he leaned against the wall for support, he knew that his human heritage (and even his Vulcan) would not let him escape heartache. It had been foolish to believe someone with such charisma and beauty would ever truly want his emotionless, half-blood façade.

The only logical answer for this unfortunate situation was the strain of the last two and half weeks had finally caught up with the Vulcan. His stamina was drained. He had not meditated since before Jim had left the ship. This was a mere side effect of the hardship he had endured. Once he was well rested and clean, this incident could be put behind them. However, Spock could not make himself believe that fully, nor could he make himself move from the spot where he now stood. He had once been told love was illogical, with no rhyme or reason. His human-half could not agree more.

Bones knew that the ship might be under attack any minute and that he should be restocking Med Bay and preparing for battle, but if he had learned anything during his time aboard this ship it was this: Life was too short for regrets. Spock needed Jim and Jim needed Spock. He knew they loved each other, and now more than ever Jim would need Spock at his bedside when he awoke. To hell with anyone who thought he was playing Cupid! They all should thank him when he finally put an end to this nonsense. He punched his CMO over-ride into Spock's door. To hell with this agony. "Spock!" He growled. Spock was standing beside the door, not even flinching. "I did not dismiss you from Med Bay. You need to come with me." Bones crossed his arms.

Spock let out a puff of air, which for a Vulcan was a huge sigh. "I was dismissed by Nurse Vaughn and you made no motion to stop me when I left. I do not believe I need to return. Your focus should be on J-the Captain." His voice was neutral.

Bones sighed. "Spock, you've got this all wrong. I know you, and I know Jim." He leaned close. "The man was kissing you before we started treatment. Now all the sudden you are running away, not staying at his side?" It took all Bones' strength not to poke the Vulcan in the chest. "You are running away because you think that Jim doesn't care, huh?" Bones snorted. He would spell it out for the pointy-eared bastard.

Spock did not answer aloud, he merely raised an eyebrow. There was no acceptable answer for McCoy's accusations. He had run away out of pure fear of knowing that Jim might not be serious. The next question however, tore throw his heart. "So, you really don't love him at all do you? That figures." McCoy huffed.

Standing up tall, forcing McCoy to step away, Spock let all the seldom felt emotions he had experienced during the last eighteen days swell. "Let there be no mistake, Dr. McCoy, I love James Kirk." Passion flamed within his soul, setting his eyes ablaze. "You would do well to never question that fact again." His voice was frigid.

Bones smirked. "Then get your green ass down there and prove it. I didn't think Vulcans felt fear." He was egging Spock on mercilessly. "You nearly lost him, we nearly lost you both, do not waste another second by acting like a _child_." He knew Spock too well, this was almost easy. Finally all the angst would end. They needed each other, damnit.

Spock weighed his options. He could take McCoy's advice, it was sound, or he could hide in his quarters as if he were cowering away from their interaction. His mother would not have let him stay behind, in fact she would have told him to 'follow his heart', so with a curt nod, Spock departed for Med Bay.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**Ok, so this was supposed to be the last chapter, but it's not. Sorry. Maybe one more…**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I'm trying to keep it 'non-fluffy' but I don't think I'm winning that battle. But hey, if ya'll like it – it's all good! **** Long-live matchmaker Bones lol!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Ok, this is it. Chapter 20! I'm sad to see it end. **

**To all those who have review'd, fav'd or alert'd - you still make me happy and acted as inspiration. **

Spock was amazed to see Jim sitting up on the bio-bed fully awake when he returned. He was even more astonished to learn that Jim was updating Star Fleet Command on the current situation. Spock, as the Commander, had been the active Captain in Jim's absence; however he had not once tried to communicate with Command. Granted communications had been inoperable, but the first task completed with transmission was restored should have been to contact Star Fleet, not beam down to the surface hunting the kidnapped Captain. As Jim's back was to the door, Spock stood just before the threshold listening. Spock was so busy berating himself he nearly missed Jim's question. "Admiral, what do you advise?" Spock's mouth hung open slightly, which was very un-Vulcan-like but to hear Jim utter those words was quite a shock to even the most logical of beings. Jim Kirk was asking some 'pencil-pushing' Admiral for counsel on the Romulan situation.

There was a small pause. "I believe, Captain, you should continue your current heading. Turning back would only invoke disaster. The _Enterprise_ needs to be fully repaired at the closest Star Base. That should be the Andorian System, which is only a three day journey. You will contact Command upon arrival. I will tell Commodore Cade to expect you. Swift recovery, Kirk." Jim nodded at the screen and shut it.

Jim let his shoulders relax as he placed the portable comm unit on the bedside table. He knew Spock had been standing behind him for several minutes, he could sense the man's presence, yet he was afraid to face him. Jim had kissed him, full on. He hadn't bothered to think of the repercussions of his actions, he just did want felt right, and being in Spock's arms felt amazing. Of course, waking up to an empty chair beside his bed and finding that Spock had left the Med Bay on his own accord had let Jim know just how much he had screwed things up. He had been so sure that Spock had kissed back; that he had enjoyed what had happened between them. Sighing, deciding he could not evade his XO, he turned to face the other man. "Hello Spock." He nodded his head.

Spock watched Jim closely, fear and doubt ghosted across that beautiful face. "Hello Jim." His voice was velvet, letting as much emotion as he dared slip into his tone. Jim's eyes, sparkling with delight, shot up to his own, he had understood the unspoken communication. Clearing his throat, he stepped closer. "I must say that hearing you ask for recommendations from Commander is new and unique experience, such a sudden change." He sat down on the bed, their shoulders touching.

Unconsciously, Jim leaned into his contact. "I've decided that when the lives of my crew are at stake, I should look before I leap. I don't ever want what happened on Ranum to happen again." His voice was laden with emotion. "Too many of my crew lost their lives, my ship was nearly destroyed and my command crew forced to deal with the entire situation without me." He swallowed down his tears. "Yeah we fought and we won, but what about next time? I will not have you – and the crew – put in so much clearly avoidable danger again. I don't want to have to change, but Spock if I don't, who will?" He clenched his jaw.

Spock slowly wrapped his arm around Jim's shoulders. "None of this is your fault. None of this was avoidable. No one blames you for what happened." He tugged Jim close and held him now with both arms. "Jim, you do not have to change, however if you so chose it would be agreeable. I would not have to 'worry like a mother hen' as McCoy says." Spock fought down all his Vulcan training. He held Jim because Jim needed him to, that was all. Spock would do anything for Jim, he loved Jim.

One small chuckle escaped the blonde's throat. Jim let the warmth and caring that was Spock wrap around him, breathing in his scent. "Spock, I doubted you, I didn't think that you would keep the _Enterprise_ in orbit for eighteen days without some kind of communication from me." He was ashamed of himself. He buried his head in Spock's shoulder, seeking forgiveness.

Spock pulled Jim back, peering into his eyes, those deep blue pools of emotion. "I would never leave you Jim. I could not." He struggled with his wording. After all this time, Spock would finally say what his heart wanted to say all along. "You show me what it means to live, you are my hope when I am hopeless. As my day's end, it is the thoughts of you that carry me into my dreams." He tried to hold back his nervousness.

Jim's eyes were wide as he digested the confession. "Spock, I… When I was down there thinking I might not make it back, I told myself I had to. I had to make it back to you because I had something important to tell you." He gripped the hands tight on his shoulders. Spock raised an eyebrow, which translated to 'say it already, damnit'. "I knew I had to make it back to tell you that… I love you, more than anyone, anything ever in my entire life." The words tumbled out of his mouth so fast that Chekov would have been proud. He forced himself to keep Spock's gaze. He watched as understanding, relief and pure joy warmed his brown eyes.

Spock's mouth turned up into a barely-there smile. "Wani ra yana ro aisha, t'hy'la." It was now Spock's turn to watch confusion, understanding, relief and total happiness reflect in his cerulean eyes.

Jim pulled Spock into a tight hug, his grin as wide as his face. The Vulcan's warm body pressed tightly against his own. "That is definitely the greatest thing I have ever heard." Jim sighed, his eyes shut tight in his glee.

Spock pulled back placing a chaste kiss on Jim's lips. "While I would not be adverse to continue this course of action and conversation, I would prefer to do it without an audience." Spock got up taking Jim's hand in his own, turning around to face the crowd at the door.

Jim was blushing, seeing his entire command crew standing at the door having probably heard and seen the entire exchange, not to mention Spock was willingly holding his _hand_. Scotty's arm was around Nyota's shoulder, they were both smiling. Christy was leaning back against Bones with his arms around her waist. Hikaru and Pavel were standing too close together for them to deny romantic undertones. "It seems that while we were away, Commander, the entire command crew as been fraternizing. I believe they should all be sent to their quarters for the evening and forced to workout this situation with each other, don't you find that an agreeable punishment?" Jim raised an eyebrow.

Spock nodded still clasping Jim's hand. "I find that not only agreeable but applicable to our situation as well, Captain." Fondness and humor twinkled across his features.

Scotty laughed. "Well, Captain, I'm glad ya are back on board, your wisdom is far beyond your years. Come, Nyota, I think you and I have some things ta discuss." The pair turned away with Pavel and Hikaru following all waving their good-byes.

Once they had left the Med Bay, Bones turned to faced Jim with a raised eyebrow. "Get out of my Med Bay so that I can take care of patients who are medically sick, not _love_ sick." Laughing, he pulled Jim into a tight hug. "I glad you are ok, Jim. You had me worried." He pulled him back to arm's length gripping his biceps. Snapping back to himself he let go. "Spock looked like a sad little puppy. It was awful! You need to make sure that doesn't happen again, this cold-hearted man can't take that any more." Bones' arms once more encircled Christy. Jim shot Spock a questioning look to which Spock only shrugged

Christy rolled her eyes. "Go on you two, but please remember it took me forever to get that wound healed. Don't mess up my hard work." She winked at the couple before turning back to Bones.

Spock and Jim walked side-by-side down the corridor. All good things must come to an end, but this they would fight for, this would not end.

The End

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**I tried not to make it totally sappy, don't think it worked however. But yeah, I like everyone to have someone. So sappy in a fic is my addiction. I'm going to have to go to 'fluff anonymous' here soon. **

**Ok, if you have read all twenty chapter, surely by now you can hit the little 'review' button and tell me either good job or total crap. Please tell me what you think! I'm begging.**


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**I had been thinking about how to conclude the story of P'Bock for quite some time. I had not meant to make him and his family into such large parts of the story, Because I was at a loss how to end, I've decided to skip ahead a little bit from the eighteen day journey.**

**So, with the gentle prod of Silver Lady, I present a little epilogue to the story, because I don't want anyone thinking P'Bock and T'Slaur died lol**

The Enterprise had come full stop five AU from Ranum III almost exactly one year from the last date they had left its system. The Away Team would not beam down, but would take the Galileo to the surface. Long range sensors were in a constant rotation, torpedoes were at the ready and the ship was on Yellow Alert. Jim thought it might have been a tad over-the-top, but he was not going to argue with Spock's logic. After all 'fool me once, shame on you, but fool me twice, shame on me'. With a nod to his faithful pilot and navigator, he turned the ship over to the ever ready couple.

The turbo lift opened to reveal Bones waiting to on them. He had made a habit of escorting Jim and Spock on their way to either the shuttle bay or transporter room before each mission. Jim mused that he was getting sentimental in his old age. "With all this security you would think you are the President of the whole damn Federation." He eyeballed the Vulcan before turning to wink at Jim.

Jim chuckled at his failed attempt to bait Spock as they strolled into Shuttle Bay One. Five Security members, including the Chief of Security, would be making the journey with Spock and Jim. "Some times, Bones, it's better to just better to nod and smile." He smirked at both men.

Shaking his head, Bones patted Spock's shoulders. "I still don't know who I feel sorrier for you or him." He watched the two men board the shuttle. Spock merely lifted an eyebrow at the physician.

Jim turned just before entering the craft, and locked eyes with Bones. It was a silent exchange they shared before every mission since the nearly fatal mission a year previous. While Jim was still the wild-child captain, he acknowledged his brotherhood with the other man every single time he left the safety of the Enterprise. If Ranum had taught Jim anything it was that tomorrow was not a promise. With one final nod, he ducked into the craft, with Spock behind him. The security members were seated in the back; he and Spock were going to maneuver the shuttle. "The faster we check in on P'Bock, the faster we can get back." He waggled his eyebrows at his mate.

Spock merely raised an eyebrow as he begun the lift-off check list. Everything was a green light, so Jim slowly lifted off from the shuttle bay's flooring and with a gentle push of the thrusters, made their exit. The shuttle ride was uneventful, just like everyone had hoped. Spock navigated, while Jim piloted. It was a simple exercise that highlighted how well the duo fit together seamlessly.

Ranum had entered the Federation ten months ago, once P'Bock had claimed power from his corrupt father and father-in-law. A new era of peace and prosperity had been welcomed among the natives. Technology once more thrived on the surface. Their engineers had already been proved invaluable to Star Fleet. The Enterprise had been specifically welcomed back for a liberation celebration. Jim had not been able to turn down the man who had saved his life.

After the shuttle landed and the Enterprise contacted for a test communication, Jim took the time to marvel at the beauty around him before stepping through the open door. He could see the strange color plants that he vividly remembered form their first journey. "Spock, this planet is even more beautiful than I remember." He turned to face his t'hy'la.

In a rare moment of illogical distraction, Spock could only see his mate in front of him, the world around him forgotten. "Yes, beautiful." His eyes devouring every inch of Jim's flesh visible.

Smiling at the hidden meaning behind Spock's words, Jim slipped his two fingers against his lover's. It was the briefest of touches but their tenderness for each other seeped into the other from the mild contact. This was where they had nearly died, but found each other. What had begun as a curse had blossomed into a blessing.

Snapping them from their moment, they could hear shouts of greeting coming from the hill. Simultaneously, they lapsed into the Captain and Commander roles, stepping apart from each other and exiting the shuttle craft. The security team was giving the confirmation of allies approaching.

Jim and Spock, still side by side, jogged towards the approaching crowd. P'Bock was easily distinguishable; he was still the youngest male of the crowd. T'Slaur was at his side, regal as any queen. Silently, Jim sent his thanks skyward for their safe deliverance from Romulan bondage and their understanding as to why the Enterprise had left orbit sending a fresh Reliant to help with the transition and Peace Treaty discussions.

The two groups had converged on the apex of the hill. "Jim Kirk! You are a sight for sore eyes!" P'Bock wrapped Jim in a bear-hug, lifting the smaller human off the ground.

Jim grunted from his strength. "It's good to see you, too P'Bock." Jim managed to answer once P'Bock had released his hold and he was once more able to draw a breath.

P'Bock turned to Spock, stopping himself before reaching out. "Spock, I see you have been able to stand by Jim since we last meet." Jim could see the twinkle in the native's eye, giving away the meaning of his words.

Spock inclined his head towards the Ranum Holder. "I am pleased to see you are in good health and Ranum is striving under your leadership." Hands clasped behind his back, Spock opted for Vulcan niceties verses Jim's unrestrained human joy.

Rolling his eyes at his mate's typical reaction, Jim embraced T'Slaur. "I am glad to see P'Bock has someone with sense to keep him in line and Ranum has such a courageous First Lady." Jim held her just long enough to be polite, but released her before Spock had time to become jealous.

T'Slaur smiled at both the humans. "We would never have found the courage to fight if it had not been for you and Spock. We were so worried about you until Captain Jackson announced you had both lived." Unshed tears sparkled in the females eyes.

Jim felt a wave of panic as the memories of the day assaulted him. Spock stepped closer, placing a hand at the small of his back for support. Comforted by his touch, Jim relaxed and took a deep breath. "I was worried for us all." His blue eyes still haunted by the day Spock nearly died.

A young child came from behind T'Slaur's back, her patience being exhausted. Snapping Jim from his thoughts, she smiled up at him. He kneeled down so he was eye level with her. "And who are you? What have you got there?" He could see the resemblance to both her parents in her tiny form.

She was holding a pink ball of fluff, stretching it out towards Jim. "I am Lar'ock and he is yours." The little girl grinned up at the human.

With a nod of reassurance from her father, Jim took the tiny creature standing to full height. "Who is this?" He held it close, petting the soft fur. Spock had even taken an interest and was stroking a small portion of the animal's back.

P'Bock swept his daughter up into his arms. "He is a kit of the last litter Easter Bunny sired before he died. Lar'ock, our daughter here, wants you to have him." P'Bock smiled gently down at Lar'ock excitedly awaiting confirmation.

Jim couldn't hold back the laughter. "I see. Thank you very much Lar'ock." He bowed to the daughter of Ranum's leaders. Holding the creature up to look it in the eye, he raised a critical eyebrow. "Son of Easter Bunny, you shall be Santa Claus." Spock raised both eyebrows and the security team members chuckled.

Lar'ock, confused by the laughter, gasped. "You will be nice to him, won't you Mr. Captain? And feed him and love him, right?" Her innocent eyes watching Jim's every move.

Jim smiled, cradling the kit against his chest as it purred in contentment. "Yes, Lar'ock, Spock and I will be very nice to him and take very good care of him, we promise." Spock nodded in agreement as well.

Spock knew they would have a mountain of paper work to complete on an exotic pet, but seeing Jim's smile would be a worthy reward. If the Vulcan were truly honest, he did find Santa Claus fascinating and would for many years to come.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**This is *the end* **

**I hope this wraps up all the loose ends and is a worthy epilogue for this story. I have fretted with this for over two weeks, argh. I had to give Son of Easter Bunny a worthy name, lol. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, please drop a line and tell me what you think! I beg of thee!!!!**


End file.
